


Cp9 Independent Adventures

by LastOblivion



Series: Cp9 Independent Adventures [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, CP9 - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, One Piece - Freeform, One Piece SciFi and Fantasy, One Piece Universe, Starting Over, one piece fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOblivion/pseuds/LastOblivion
Summary: After finding out that Lucci and Kaku want to continue working for the government, the rest of the former cp9 members decide to stay behind and start new lives for themselves. It wont be easy considering they have to start from nothing.





	1. Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting, and welcome to my one piece fanfiction. I've been really into one piece lately, and I found myself getting attached to the cp9 characters. Unfortunately, after the independent report, only three of the characters returned in the show, leaving the rest of them in the unknown, so i decided to create a series involving their whereabouts during the timeskip. Basically, each chapter will star one of the 5 members, and them meeting a friend(which will be a made up character for each one) and essentially opening up to the notion of friendship(cause I really didn't like how they were all becoming so close at first, only for thier time to ends so soon). Jabra will be the first to be expanded upon in the next chapter.

It was too much for them to bare! What was happening to them? Ever since the events in Enis lobby, its been nothing but bad luck. First, they were beaten by mere children, and pirates at that. The very people they perceived to be scum! Then that bastard Spandam blamed the whole incident on them! His ego was much too big to take the blame for anything really. The whole act forced them to become fugitives from the people they once worked for. Then, they had to perform silly acts using their devil’s fruits abilities to raise money for Lucci. At first it was a nice gesture....they were starting to feel like actual friends. Hanging out at the café, going shopping, and even going to have a bowling match. All that was the one thing they wanted so bad. It never showed until they actually got it. Someone to simply be a friend. All of that became dashed the moment Rob Lucci decided to deal “excessive justice” to that Candy pirate captain. Self-restraint.....was that even a work for that man?! For god’s sake he crushed his skull right when he was about to give up. Then again, that’s probably what made Lucci do it to begin with. Lucci had little to no sympathy for someone who showed weakness, evident to his treatment of Nero. Back then they didn’t care really. They didn’t care that he discarded Nero like a broken water pistol....but now thinking back on it, it was deplorable behavior. Not just what Lucci did....but how they all just sat and watched. 

 

 

“Cp-0? What!? You still want to work for the government after what they tried to do to us!? Can you be any more stupid”, Jabra shouted at Lucci. The former cp9 team had landed on Zero island. Appropriately named due to its history. It was believed to be an island that people hunted for when they wanted a better chance at starting a new life. Of course, the former government workers were unaware of this. Its discovery by them was only a coincidence. 

 

You heard right...Its a new chance to continue what I loved doing. I figured you of all people would know that”, Lucci replied. All his former teammates eyed him in a confused manner. His main reason for working for the government anyway was so that he could have a license to kill. Despite the fact that it was supposed to be ‘within reason’, he would kill for amusement for even the slightest reason. Naturally noone would really bother trying to stop him. “I simply wont let it go to waste.” 

 

Kalifa turned her head the second Lucci looked at her. The same response that Fukurou gave after Lucci looked at him. “Well...I suppose I wont try to reason with you. Afterall, its not like we have anywhere to go....but I’m afraid I don’t see myself working for them anymore”, Kalifa replied. 

 

“The offer was extended to us all...of course it is just an offer. Noone has any intention on forcing anyone to go back to them...with that being said, if anyone chooses to remain here....then this is where we part ways.” Lucci had one of the most tern looks in his eyes. It was one they were used to...and was one he gave when he was serious about something. 

 

“So that’s it? That’s all you have to say”, Jabra asked as he returned a stern look of his own. 

 

Naturally Hattori stayed perched atop of Lucci’s shoulder. He had no intention of leaving his master. Another non surprising addition to the offer was Kaku. He walked over to Lucci and Hattori, with a plain face. “I’m sorry, but Kalifa said it herself. We have nowhere to go...no money...and no lives. This might be the easiest solution to sustain ourselves. Lest you all want to go back to being circus performers.” Kaku was serious, but not COMPLETELY heartless. It was obvious he only wanted what was best for them all. Each member could see the look of plead in his eye. He would never admit it, but he really did want them all to take the offer. Perhaps maybe even Lucci wanted them to, but he was much harder to read. 

 

“That makes three of us. Anymore takers”, Lucci asked as he looked towards the remaining cp9 members. 

 

“I cant bring myself to do it. I’d rather face the unknown that go back...”, Kalifa said as she hopped off of the boat. 

 

Fukurou hopped off the ship as well, and flapped his wings as if he were pretending to fly away, tho he ended up landing on the ground. I cant do it either. I want to make a new life chapapa!(That’s the only time I'll put that noise) 

 

Blueno; whom was sitting, stood up and jumped off the ship as well. I wont go back. The last thing I'll ever do is come crawling back to them.” He turned away from both Lucci and Kaku. 

 

“Indeed! It would be a humiliation worst that death! My dear mother would never forgive me for doing that”, Kumadori said as he too jumped off the ship. 

 

Lucci closed his eyes in disappointment...though it wasn’t necessarily in THEM. More or less because of what they were giving up. “And you Jabra? Surely the lust for battle still wells in you.” 

 

Jabra did have to think about it for a second. It was very conflicting for him. Its true they had nowhere to go. Working for the government again would give him shelter, money.... immunity of being arrested....A license to kill....though frankly the lust for that faded away after his loss to the curly browed cook. Would he really be able to look any of those higher ups in the eye, if he returned to them after losing to a pirate? Would he be able to forgive HIMSELF if he went back to them anyway? The bastards hunted them! They hunted Jabra! What kind of wolf could understand that kind of irony? Screw that! There was only one way to redeem himself. He would start a new life! He’d show those bastard marines that he didn’t need them! “It’s a no for me too.” 

 

“I figured the mutt would want security...but instead he showed cowardice like the rest of you”, Lucci said with a smile. 

 

“Whatever, you dumb cat! Piss off already! All three of ya”, Jabra said as he also jumped off the ship. 

 

“I didn’t anticipate this...”, Kaku said. “I suppose this is where we part ways then. Despite whatever you all may think, it was fun. Right Lucci?” 

 

“Hmph....we’ll be departing soon. It will take a few days to get there.” Lucci’s stare was cold...just as they expect it. “Take care of yourselves”, he whispered. It was so silent, that no one but Hattori could have heard it. Within only minutes of preparation, the boat they confiscated from Very Good, sailed the waters again, with Lucci Kaku and Hatorri. As the vanished out of sight, the remaining x cp9 members gazed at it. 

 

For about a good three minutes, they watched that boat leave. Perhaps the reality finally began to sink in. Their two strongest members have essentially left them standing in the middle of an unknown (at least to them) island. Though the blame was also on them. Of course, they would not continue riding on a marine boat, so they jumped off, themselves. Finally Kumadori broke the silence! “What must we do now? The only place we had to live has sailed away. Did we perhaps make the wrong choice?” 

 

Blueno shook his head. “No, of course not. At least I know I didn’t. I meant what I said. Anyway, its too late for regrets.” 

 

“There cant be a ‘we’....at least not right now. We have to split up”, Jabra said. 

 

Kalifa, Blueno and Fukurou all looked at him in shock. It wasn’t something they weren’t used to hearing...more so it was something they didn’t want to hear. “No! We must stay together...right”, Kumadori asked. 

 

“No, we cant. Not right now. Its not that I don’t trust those two....but the chances of the marines finding us are even greater now. If we stay together, they’ll find us much easier. We need to go our separate ways for the time being”, Jabra said. There was a tint of sadness in his voice...but it was masked by his usual, act of stone. Showing weakness was still something none of them ever allowed themselves to do. Occasionally an act of longing for friendship would slip from some of them, but it was always quickly masked. They each had to be strong for their own good. 

 

Kalifa adjusted her glasses and nodded. He’s right. At this point, Lucci and Kaku are considered our enemies. It’s a surprise they started no conflict the second we refused the offer. Our first priority should be to get our lives together and find a new home. Especially since we cant return to the training grounds.” 

 

“This will be just like before...when right before we gathered again after all those years”, Blueno said. There should be a town nearby...I think that would be the best place to start. Once we find it, we’ll split up. ” He began walking towards a thick bushy area covered in trees. 

 

“We’re splitting up again....well, it may be for the best at least. What sort of talents will I have to make use of this time in order to blend in” Kumadori asked himself as he to entered the bushy area. 

 

“Kalifa, Fukurou...”, Jabra began to say. Kalifa turned her head away from her two comrades, before separating from them. Fukurou also walked off as well.....with that...Jabra was alone...again. Only this time he literally had NOTHING. “Where do I go from here? How do you start a new life?”


	2. Jabra, the not so lone wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing he has some inner turmoil, Jabra has to approach the situation unexpectedly to get his foot in the door.

A town full of regular people! Not a single pirate or marine in sight. The best possible outcome for Jabra’s current situation. There were food stands everywhere, which only made him hungry. He did have some money with him leftover from their street performance, but he had to be frugal until something gave. Especially after his funds have been dwindling after the last two nights he stayed at the hotel. 

 

There were weird contraptions lined up on the street, seemingly belonging to one person. He didn’t have much interest in them, but he did see that on all of them, the words “Silver Star”, was written on them. “Silver star?” What the hell is that”, Jabra asked. He was too tired to care really. Even though he stayed the night at the hotels, he had not gotten any sleep. His thoughts kept him awake all night! As of recent, he began to developed a fear of abandonment. He was not as emotionally stable as the rest of his teammates. Definitely more stable than Kumadori yes, but nonetheless. It all started with his childhood. He did nothing but train and train to work for the damn government. Any time he had outside of it to interact with others was usually fist to fist. They were NEVER encouraged to talk about their feelings, or show mercy on anyone who might be upset, or any of the sort. Then there was Gatherine....the so called “love of his life” who didn’t really love him as much as he thought. Gatherine was only with him until Rob Lucci reappeared. She then broke up with him in hopes that she could get with Lucci...which ultimately backfired on her. Lucci would never become romantically involved with anyone, at least not someone more like Lucci himself. It did give Jabra a slight sense of satisfaction to see Lucci ignore her every attempt at trying to score with him, but in the end, it was still a loss for Jabra. He ended up with NOBODY! Then there was the constant reminder that his group just split, almost after finally becoming friends...was HE the problem? HE didn’t know EVERYTHING that went on with others, but they never seemed to expose any turmoil. Everyone HE got close to abandoned him, whether it be his fault or another reason. 

 

“Hey, are you looking for someone”, a random islander asked? 

 

“No not in particular, I just need a job or something.” 

 

“Ah well that’s convenient” the villager replied. 

 

“What? You can give me work”, Jabra asked excitedly. 

 

“Nope, sadly I cant”, he replied with a laugh. But there are all kinds of people here looking for work. Not only that, there are all kinds of people here looking for an extra hand. You just gotta look around. Sorry, I have to go now, my boss is riding my ass”, he said as he hurried over to a tall female. More than likely it was his boss. She was very easy on the eyes, but something about her made Jabra shiver. She was probably a very dominant kind of woman. 

 

Considering Jabra’s previous line of work, it was best to keep a low profile. The horrible thing about it is that he couldn’t legally fill out an application of any kind, lest he wanted the marines to hunt him down. The residents didn’t take too kindly to him wanting to waive the application signatures and turned him away. “Just gotta look around....oh! I think he meant that literally”, Jabra said as he stared at a help wanted sign on the tree. “A sign from the heavens, or whatever! Wait! Is this one of those too good to be true things? I don’t even know what they need help with, but guess I dont have much of a choice. Lets see....A black house just along the other side of the woods with a silver star on top, it says. That sounds like it would stick out like a sore thumb.....It was too bad that Jabra stopped halfway through, because he didn’t see that he would need a certain past experience to work at the place! 

 

Jabra scanned the woods, and saw a few different houses within them, but the black house with a silver star shaped billboard on top stood out just like he thought it would. “Ha! That was easy!” Outside he could see multiple contraptions. “Wait a minute....silver star? Is it possible it may have a correlation?” A loud boom was heard coming from the house, and even the door had blown down. “What the hell was that!?” Jabra quickly ran over to the house, with smoke covering the area around. His vision was much too improved to be thrown off by a few clouds. Carefully, and cautiously he peeked in through the doorway, and saw all kinds of weird vials lined up on a table. Some had green liquids, some had blue liquids, yellow, purple, all kinds of colors filled different vials. He could hear someone inside coughing, soon enough after the smoke cleared, he saw someone sitting on the ground. He was still coughing, due to the smoke. “Hey! What um...what happened”, Jabra asked. 

 

“Oh, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you. I was testing something, and I'm afraid it literally blew up in my face”, the guy replied. He was wearing a red lab coat, and goggles with black pants. He looked to be maybe around 18-25ish? Naturally guessing someone’s age wasn’t usually on someone’s to do list. Either way, Jabra could tell he was a young adult. His skin was a mocha color and he bore brown eyes. “I guess that one is a no go.” 

 

“Oh. Ok then. I’m um...here about the job. The help wanted poster on that tree back in town.” 

 

“Ah yes....when is the soonest you can begin”, the guy asked. 

 

“Wait! That’s it? No forms, no background checks, no nothing?” 

 

“Well actually, I’d like you to have some form of technological knowhow. You see, I'm an inventor! You may have noticed some of my creations in town as well....but currently, I’m working on my weaponry. 

 

“Weaponry? You make weapons too”, Jabra asked. 

 

“Yes, but only for me, really. Pirates attack sometimes, and townspeople defend themselves. My defense against them is the use of fireworks. That explosion you saw earlier was the result of a miscalculation for my latest weapon....” 

 

“Wait wait wait! Are you looking for a guinea pig or something!? If that’s the case...I....I’ll have to think it over”, Jabra said as he quickly remembered he needed money.” 

 

“No no no, I test those myself. I have no intention on putting you in danger. I need an extra hand with my other inventions. Hence why the poster asked you to have said experience” 

 

Jabra panicked a little on the inside. He was in such a hurry to get out of the open that he didn’t read the entire poster. Then he began to think that maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as he thinks it will be. He probably just needed to know tool sizes and stuff. He wasn’t unfamiliar with nuts and bolts, and repairing things at least....it just wasn’t his strong suit. “Um....Yeah, Yeah Yes! I have experience. My Name is Jabra! I can also start right now! What do you need me to do?” 

 

Raymond raised an eyebrow for a second...but then he grew a smile. “Well, that’s a real good attitude I suppose. My name is Raymond. I’ll put my weapon crafting aside for now and we can start on my paused work. This machine right here is going to be one of my finest works”, Raymond said as he held up a square black square of some sort. It instantly reminded him of the square shape of Kaku, when in giraffe human form. 

 

“Whats it supposed to do?” 

 

“I call it the ‘Rotting Reverser’! You see, you would put a rotten food item; an apple as an example, into this machine, and in just a minute or two it completely reverses the rotting effect. At least that’s what I'm trying to get it to do.” 

 

“You can do something like that!? Are you just assuming it will work?” 

 

“Nope. Believe it or not I have already made slight progress. Just the other day, I ran a test on an entire vine of grapes that were covered in mold. It did not work on the ENTIRE vine....but then I tested it with a single grape, to see if maybe it was just the power output. Lo and behold it worked! That single grape became edible again”, Raymond shouted as he thrusted his gloved fist into the air! “This is only one of my mini projects however. I want to create inventions that could help solve many of the worlds problems. I’m not quite skilled enough to do it quite yet....but damn it, I'll get there one day. Even stuff like this is a step in the right direction. Just think of all the food we could save from going to waste with this!” 

 

Jabra was unconvinced. Reversing rotten food didn’t sound at all possible. In fact it sounded real impossible. His skepticism was apparent by his facial expression. “Eh...thats a miracle” 

 

“I can tell your unconvinced. Allow me to prove it with a much larger item. I fact, you can help me! Together we’ll make one of the most revolutionary items since....well....underwear! If you’d be so kind as to pass me the galosh.” 

 

Jabra froze up....he didn’t know what a galosh was. “Galosh! Um...right! I just need to refresh my memory....” 

 

“Its the big red thing, with a string attached to it”, Raymond replied with a smile. 

 

“Oh yeah I knew that! I was just trying to remember! Its been a while since I did this, ya know.” Jabra reached into the toolbox Raymond pointed at. He reached in and pulled out the described item. “Alright, lets begin huh?” 

 

Raymons frowned and shook his head. “Jabra...was it? I don’t appreciate you lying to me.” 

 

“W-what do you mean?” 

 

“Jabra, that’s a plunger! The item I described to you was a plunger! The item I asked you to get wasn’t even a tool, it was footwear! I got a little suspicious and I decided to test you, and you didn’t even know a plunger from a shoe!” 

 

“Eh....Um....um! Ok....I guess I've been found out. Hehehe”, Jabra laughed sheepishly. 

 

“Heheh....get out! This instant” Raymond said as he pointed towards the door. 

 

“W-wait, cant we talk about this? Don’t you think your being a little harsh, it was a mistake!” 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about! Look, I know you might be older, but your nowhere near old enough to be senile! I wont have someone working for me if they cant even be reliable enough to tell the truth! HAD you told me the truth I maybe even would have hired you anyway, and just taught you but now....look just go. 

 

Jabra’s legs turned into jelly. He wasn’t afraid of being yelled at obviously...nor was he afraid of another person....he was afraid of it happening again....it would be a long shot to call this person he just met, a “friend”, but it was the first persona in a long time that offered him comfort in some form of way. For a bright and shiny second, it was salvation. Perhaps it was the canine in him that was so afraid of being left behind again. He could blame it on that, or he could blame his own mind. He couldn’t take it again this time....he couldn’t take being abandoned again! “Please! I don’t have anywhere to go! Yeah I lied about having the skills, but there’s only one thing I know how to do, and I don’t think that’s legal outside the government”, Jabra said as he kneeled down. 

 

“What in the world are you talking about Jabra?’ Raymond was not pleased in the slightest, but he at least wanted to hear what he had to say. “Just who are you? Where did you come form?” 

 

Jabra took a deep breath. If he wanted even a chance to get anywhere, he was bound to have to tell someone about his current events. “Ok, listen. I’ll tell you everything. Just give me a chance to explain, ok?” At this point, he was desperate....he was NEVER desperate....he felt like a dog begging a stranger for food! If his teammates saw him, they would probably laugh at him...especially Kaku. Lucci would never let him live it down. Just this once, he’d have to suck it up and plead. 

 

Raymond sighed. “Ok....what do you have to say about this exactly?” 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After Jabra explained everything that happened at Enis Lobby, Raymond had to sit down in the chair next to the long white desk. “Cp9? I think I have heard of that before. Their supposed to be a little more secretive but word gets around sometime.” 

 

“Probably that damn Fukurou! He blabs to everyone!” 

 

“So...not only were you an agent...but you were tasked with eliminating a bunch of pirates, which didn’t go too well. And now, some dude is blaming the whole mess on you even though HE was the one who initiated that ‘buster call’ thing. Now you and your friends are fugitives...and you ended up here at my workshop. Did I get the gist of it all?” 

 

“Yeah...truth be told I kinda feel better now that I told someone. Wait...maybe this is why Fukurou has such a big mouth”, Jabra yelled at the sudden supposed revelation. Anyway, yeah that sums it up....are you going to turn me in now”, Jabra asked. 

 

“I could.......but I wont.” 

 

“Wait, I think I misheard you. Did you just say you wont turn me in?” 

 

“Indeed, that’s what I said. I think you and your friends have already been through enough.” 

 

“Oh...well thanks. I better go....I still need to find someplace to work...I only have enough for one more night in a hotel. Sorry about lying and all that...”, Jabra said as he stood up and headed towards the door. 

 

Raymond was conflicted. Sure, Jabra lied to him, but he almost didn’t really have much of a choice. There was also the fact that Jabra was dangerous. Not only could the marines arrest Raymond for harboring a criminal, but Jabra was also a devil fruit user....and one that wasn’t exactly tame eithe, if his guess was right....though Raymond wasn’t defenseless, nor was he a coward. He’s dealt with enemies before, and has even taken down a devil fruit user two. “I guess I would want someone to help me if I was in your shoes. Look, I guess...I could use someone to clean this place. I can pay you for that at least. Just to keep this place tidy I guess” 

 

Jabra turned on his heals. It wasn’t the most extravagant job, but it’s a was a start. “So...you’ll pay me just to clean this place? Seriously?” 

 

“Yeah. And maybe if I can think of any other odd jobs I can pay you for those too....but I’ll be watching you! Just...TRY to keep a low profile! I’m no criminal, but I’m also not exactly on the marines good side either, due to my fireworks ‘causing uproars’ and nonsense like that. Those bastards have nothing better to do but pick on people sometimes, I swear...anyways like I said I’ll pay you for just helping me around here and crud like that. Be back here tomorrow morning please.” 

 

“Ha! Great! Thank you!” It would be much easier for him to sleep tonight now that he knew he wouldn’t have to start sleeping on the ground soon. He would have to be extremely careful though. Any wrong move and he could blow his chances of getting back on his feet. What could be in store for Jabra though....even with simple household tasks, things would not be as easy as he would expect. He still had to worry about the government coming after him...but that was a worry for another day. 

Unbeknownst to Jabra, his other comrades were having much better luck than he was. In fact, Blueno was not too far away back at the town.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Jabra's story.  
> Here's how these will work. Each persona's story will have multiple parts, but I will sort of bounce around cp9 members each chapter. For example, I just did part 1 of Jabra's story, then i'll do part 1 of Blueno's, then Kalifa's, then Kumadori's, then Fukurous, then I will restart the cycle with part 2 of Jabra story, then part 2 of Blueno's, and so on and so on. This way we can keep things fresh with focus on all the members.
> 
> But Yes, next part will be Blueno's part 1.


	3. Blueno at the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we take a look at how Blueno's coming along. It seems that fate brought him back to a bar...but it wont be as simple as he thinks.

What luck! A bar looking for help! Blueno recalled that he was great at mixing drinks! Plus, he actually had experience with bar ownership....but then, reality set in again. None of that mattered if he couldn’t use his real name there. All he could hope was that his experience would be enough. “The Tox Fox? Not the name I would go with”, Blueno said as he stared emotionless at the bar. The place was pretty small actually, which was in his best interest to stay on the down low. He could hear someone laughing on the inside. He could also hear slurred speech, was all too familiar to him. “Drunk sailors...its only been like a month and it already sounds nostalgic. “Well...wont get anything done by standing here.” The second he opened the door, he smelled liquor! 

 

It was way stronger than anything he had EVER smelled before. Probably because the place was filled with customers. “Ah, welcome to the Tox Fox”, an older man shouted from the counter. He was definitely drunk himself. His face was red and his arm swayed as he waved. 

 

“Hm....the owner is already intoxicated....wait...why IS he drinking in the first place”, Blueno asked himself. 

 

“Dad! Please don’t let people see you like this”, A feminine voice said from behind the drunken man. She was a young lady who looked to be in her late 20’s. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore what appeared to be a server outfit. “I’m sorry sir. Welcome to the Tox Fox, what can I get for you?” Her voice sounded pretty monotone. She was either bored, or annoyed with her apparent father. 

 

“I’m...here to see about the help wanted sign outside. For this place.” 

 

“Ah, right! We need a new bartender cause....this man here is retiring”, she said as she pointed towards the smiling bartender. “That’s my father Gilligan. My name is Moira. Im the server here ...sometimes people call be the ‘BARista’, but that’s technically not correct. 

 

“A pun if I’ve ever heard one. My name is Blueno, and if it helps, I used to have my own bar.” 

 

“Really. What happened? Why did you come here then”, Moira asked. It was hard to tell if she was genuinely curious due to her monotone voice. A similar trait that he himself had, but he thinks he may have finally seen someone who was even less expressive than he was. At least outside of battle. 

 

“Well, lets just say I left due to a call of duty.” 

 

“Um...ok. Anyways, if your already familiar with this then that makes it better. Normally I’d ask for other things from references to blood type but, we’re not exactly working with civilized people here”, Moira said as she glanced over at the group of drunken bickering men. It would seem that a fight would ensue soon. “Ugh, not again.” 

 

“Hey! Keep your hands off my drink! Get your own”, one man shouted. 

 

“Dont be stingy! You forgot who paid for it didn’t you”, another man shouted back. 

 

Blueno eyed the two bickering men...but he honestly didn’t have any interest in it. At least not until they would actually break out fighting. “I take it this is normal for them?” 

 

“Yes. And so is this”, Moira said, right before taking a huge breath. “HEY”, Moira shouted. The second she did, a huge wave of wind shot out front of her. The shockwave traveled down the bar and flipped the table AND the two arguing men. 

 

“Aw, come on Moira, we didn’t even hit each other yet”, one of the men said. 

 

Bleuno stood, shocked at the entire action. It was obviously just a guess, but she must have had a devil fruit ability. It wasn’t entirely impossible that maybe it was something else. “Well...that was certainly interesting.” 

 

“Im very sorry you had to see that. I usually only do that to break up fist fights, but I know those two enough to know it was only a matter of time”, Moira said as she walked over to the table. She pulled it up and set it back upright. 

 

“That thing you just did....was that the power of...”, Blueno began to ask. 

 

“A devil fruit? Why yes it was. It was the ‘opera opera’ fruit that I had ingested. It allows me to use my voice to create powerful shockwaves. That was only a warning shot mind you but I think I got my point across to them. 

 

“Opera opera fruit? Wait a minute…that one was in the records but it was eaten by a man named Ramul. Though if you have it now then that must mean he croaked”, Blueno said as he thought back to the database of cp9. The scientists of the government had plenty of info on existing devil fruits and Blueno would occasionally hear things about them. 

 

“You know about these devil fruits? I don’t know much” Moira replied. 

 

“She ate it when she was 15. We didn’t know about devil fruits back then so we assumed it was a bad tasting fruit. Then we learned it wasn’t one day when she had a tantrum and nearly blew the house down with her voice”, Gilligan said whilst laughing. 

 

“Laugh all you want dad but that was a lot of repairs that had to be made. Anyways we don’t have longer until we close for the night but we’ll see what we can get done until then.” It was actually pretty early in the morning already. Blueno and Fukurou were always the night owls of the group; a little more literal for the latter. “Show me your mixing skills. 

 

“Very well. I’ll make you a simple martini”, Blueno said as he walked towards the counter. 

 

Gilligan slowly scooted over and allowed Blueno passage to the mixing equipment. “Eager are we. Make us something good!” 

 

Blueno began mixing the items, and shook it vigorously. With his strength alone, it didn’t take much time before he poured them into two glasses. “Two Martini’s on the rocks.” He slid one other to Gilligan, and placed one directly in front of him where Moira stood. 

 

Gilligan was the first to sip at the glass. He had a sign of pleasure on his face...but with him clearly being a drunk he would be fine with anything better than average “Ah, not bad, young man, not bad. You have much to learn though! I’ve definetly had better, HAHAHAHAHA”, Gilligan laughed. 

 

Blueno was shocked! He had never once heard anyway criticize a drink that he made. Well it wasn’t exactly an insult at least, but still. “Really. And whom would that drink have come from?” 

 

“You're looking at him! The owner of this bar of course”, Gilligan replied. He was obnoxiously loud, but obviously not concerned with himself being such. 

 

“Is that so? Then you probably wouldn’t mind proving it then”, Blueno said as he passed the mixer over to Gilligan. 

 

“Its only fair Dad. Show him what its all about”, Moira added. 

 

“Hohohoho! If I must. Watch and learn kids”, Gilligan shouted excitedly. He looked way to intoxicated to do anything really. Though looks could be deceiving. He grabbed the mixer and began adding ingredients almost as fast as Blueno did. And shook it as well. He didn’t shake as fast as Blueno did however. After but a few moments of mixing, he poured the mix into a glass. Read em and weep”, he said before taking another drink of liquor straight from the bottle. 

 

“Dad! I told you to stop drinking straight from the bottle! Your killing our profit”, Moira snapped as she snatched the bottle from her father. “Now I have to get rid of this!” Gilligan pointed at his gaping mouth, hinting he wanted her to let him finish the entire bottle. 

 

Blueno picked up the glass, and sniffed at it. It smelled good sure, but could that old man really make a drink competently? There was only one way to find out! Blueno took a sip of the martini, expecting it to be average or below, but he was wrong. The drink was great! It had flavor! It was mixed perfectly! “This, is amazing”, Blueno said with eyes wide. 

 

“Well that’s what happens when you spend your entire life mixing drinks. You have a lot of skill Blueno, but I can tell you haven’t been a bartender for a very long time. At least not as long as I have”, Gilligan said. It looked like he was finally starting to sober up. His previously red face was lightening up. 

 

“He’s been teaching me how to make drinks, but I don’t really have as much interest in that”, Moira sad as she stared out the window. Directly next to the bar was a solid view of the sea. The very thing that meant death should he accidentally take a wrong step or get too clumsy. A similar fate that awaited all devil fruit users who took to see.....yet, the sea always called to those same people. 

 

“I told you Moira....you don’t have to work here if you don’t want, but I just don’t want you going out there. Even with your devil fruit ability I don’t feel comfortable with you out there”, Gilligan replied. It would seem it MAY have been the classic overprotective father suffocating his daughter scenario from what Blueno could gather. 

 

“I know I know. Its not that I don’t want to work here you know. I just want to know whats beyond that sea. I’ll find out someday...but we’re off topic! What are you going to do about our applicant here”, Moira asked. 

 

“Well, as I said, he’s got a lot of potential. If I’m going to give this bar to someone, it has to be someone I can trust to serve the best quality drinks. How's about I train you some more until I'm convinced you can make a drink as good as mine. Then you can have this bar! Of course, until then you’ll still be counted as an employee so I'll put you on payroll and whatever. What say you Blueno?” 

 

“I’ll take it as a challenge I suppose. Don’t worry, you won't be disappointed.” His face has been emotionless since he entered the door, so Moira found it hard to tell if he was serious or not. Though with she herself being similar in expression, Gilligan could tell Bleuno was indeed serious about this. 

 

“That means we’ll be working together from here on out. Again, nice to meet you Mr Blueno”, Moira said as she extended her hand. 

 

“Indeed Moira”, Blueno said as shook her hand. She had a firm grip at first, but it lacked something sincere. Like she gave up on the handshake a second or two after he grabbed her hand. She also continued to focus on the sea outside. 

 

“Then its settled! Be back here tomorrow morning, and we’ll get started”, Gilligan said as he stood straight up. 

 

“And you guys get out! Its closing time”, Moira said over towards the drunken men at the tables. 

 

“Ok ok! See yas tomorrow toots, old gramps and...um...bull guy”, one of them said as he put his fingers atop his head to make it look as if he had horns. Some of them laughed as they followed him out the door, while others were too busy trying to keep their balance. 

 

“Hm? Hahaha! You do kinda look like a bull” Gilligan said with a laugh. 

 

“Yeah, its not the first timeI heard that. I’ll see you tomorrow”, Blueno said as he turned and made for the door. He was now there long enough to not even notice the alcohol smell anymore. It sort of brought back memories of his barback in water 7. When he was udnercover and made drinks for passerby townspeople and occasional pirates. It was easy work, and he actually did enjoy it. Days where he’s make drinks for customers like Iceburg and Paulie....he suddenly began to feel....bad? He couldn’t quite tell, but he felt as if he had actually done something wrong, but what? “Well, that was the first step into making progress. I’ll assume the others are coming along nicely? They’re survivors as well. 

 

Blueno made his way back to the hotel that he was staying at, and without realizing it, he passed by a café where Kalifa contemplated on her next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the new devil fruit user. Of course, its one I just made up. We only saw a small taste of her power however.   
> Next up will be Kalifa's chapter.


	4. Thats Harassment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalifa finds herself in a strange situation while relaxing at the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come now you didn't think i'd leave out her catchphrase now did you? Here we have Kalifa's first chapter. I honestly think it could have been a little better, but im ok with how it turned out. We also have a new character here as well by the name of Borya. I hope this df hasn't been used yet by anyone yet. If so....well....oh well here it is again!

A nice warm cocoa to end the night. It wasn’t exactly cold outside, but drinking a hot beverage helped her relax. It had been three days since she split up from her group...and honestly, she wasn’t taking it as well as she thought she would. She was one of the two people left in the café at the time...which was the only thing right now keeping her from being lonely right now. “What happened to me”, Kalifa thought to herself. “I never thought I’d be on the lamb like this. It seemed like I had it all. Job security, a steady life...people who were somewhat reliable? Its all gone now and there’s nothing I can do to recover it. Not that I want to...well, maybe one of those things I would”, Kalifa thought to herself. She thought back to that bowling tournament. It was fun even though the literally destroyed several of the lanes. As luck would have it, they ended up leaving town before anyone noticed. After several days of searching for work, she came up on the lacking end. Surely her comrades must have had better luck than she? 

 

“Pardon me miss, but we’ll be closing soon”, a man said from behind the counter. He was a tall man, with brown hair that stopped at the center of his neck. He was tall, and his voice was pleasantly soothing. Could I get you anything else before we close up?” 

 

“No, thanks you”, Kalifa said as she stood up. “I should be going now”. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone standing outside the door. He had a big brown coat on, and he just stood there peeking out the corner of his eye. There was a good chance he was there to cause trouble. 

 

“Back again I see. I guess he didn’t learn his lesson the first time. Good thing I switched the schedules up”, the man behind the counter said. 

 

Kalifa looked over towards the counter. What did he mean by that? “I’m sorry?” 

 

“Oh, its nothing. Just this man who’s been stalking one of my employees. He’s probably expecting her to walk out that door any time now. Don’t worry, you're in no danger. I’ll get rid of him.” 

 

While both of the men looked battle hardened, but something about the one outside was very foreboding. Kalifa could spot a murderer a mile away. Call it assassin’s intuition. It wouldn’t be right to just allow the café owner to engage such a person. “Hm...I will handle him. After all, I don’t want him wondering around here stalking people. That’s harassment.” 

 

“No no, I cant allow a customer to do such a thing”, he said as he made his way over to the door. Kalifa watched attentively...but then something unexpected happened. The door swung open before the owner could get to it. 

 

“Where is she!? She was supposed to be here, right”, the man in the trench coat asked. 

 

“Nope, she’s off for the night. I warned you not to come back to this cafe, stalking my waitress I’ve been waiting for you to show up...and now im going to make sure you never show up here again”, the man said before smiling. 

 

The man in the trench coat backed away momentarily seemingly in fear, but he quickly composed himself. You caught me off guard last time with that stupid devil’s fruit, but im ready for you this time!” 

 

“Is that so? I’ll toss you out with one hit this time!” The café man said. He spread his arms, and began to warp into something. 

 

Kailifa looked over that the commotion and saw an interesting site. Right before her very eyes, the café owner just turned into Kangaroo human hybrid. “A zoan devil fruit ability? How do I keep finding them”, she asked herself. 

 

“Gah! That thing again!? I wont give you a chance this time the coated man said as he charged! 

 

“Majave kick”, the transformed man said. With a swift kick of his leg, he kicked at the man in the trench coat. The kick sent him flying through the door, crashing it down in the process. “Oh damn! I overdid it! Oh well, better put in another repair.” The man in the trench coat laid flat on the ground outside. 

 

“Hm? That was quite amazing. Do you treat all your customers that way”, Kalifa asked jokingly. Clearly a hint for an explanation. 

 

“He was after one of my employees. That man is abusive, to one of my employees, AND he broke my door the last time he came here....except this time it was my fault.” 

 

Kalifa got up and moved over to the door. She couldn’t help but see what kind of power this devil fruit possessed. Ever since she had gotten her own devil fruit; and with Blueno’s constant lectures on the subject, she wondered about the power of other kinds. Especially considering the situation with her own. When she thought about it, to some, her power might have sounded pretty ridiculous. A similar fate her and Kaku shared after ingesting devil fruits...but in the end, Lucci was right! No matter how strange or odd a devil fruit’s result was, it really boiled down to how you could make use of it. She came pretty close to beating the red haired pirate girl, but ultimately duh to a bit of bad luck, and meager amount of time to get better use of her fruit’s ability, she ended up losing the battle. Either way, it taught her something about her AND the enemy. Never underestimate the enemy...and never underestimate ANY ability. “He’s not out cold it seems. Were you intentionally holding back”, Kalifa asked. 

 

At that second, the stalker in the trench coat rose up and grabbed Kalifa. He was surprisingly fast, but she also didn’t expect him to get up so fast. “Got one of your customer! What you gonna do n...that was all he was able to say, before Kalifa elbowed him in the stomach...and again eh went flying, but this time he crashed into a tree. 

 

“Not sorry. That was sexual harassment”, Kalifa said as she adjusted her glasses.” 

 

“Wow! With just one elbow! Your quite strong, young lady”, he said. 

 

“Thats harassment”, Kalifa repeated. 

 

“But all I said was...eh, never mind. Anyway, thank you for that. I suppose I should actually call the authorities this time huh?” 

 

“No kidding.....hey, it didn’t occur to me until now, but do you need to any help in this place?” 

 

“Well....I guess we could always use some help....that was pretty sudden. Care to explain?” 

 

“New life of course. My friends and I all left a pretty demanding job, and right now I don’t have much money.” 

 

“Well, what did you use to do before this?” 

 

“I was a secretary on water 7. A secretary for....”, she stopped there. She figured it would be best not to mention Iceberg's name. More than likely someone here would know the events of Enis lobby. Though it has been months and the heat has probably died down a lot since then, its better not to rock the boat. “For a man at a company.” 

 

“And you want to work in a café? That’s....um...quite the downgrade don’t you think?” 

 

“Well, this was the last resort. I’ve been searching for days and im afraid I had no luck with secretary jobs. Then again I'd rather work somewhere else anyway. This place seems a lot more mellow and comfortable during the day...I mean without the stalkers of course. IT would be a nice change of scenery.” 

 

“I can understand that. I suppose I could give you a chance. Come back in tomorrow and I’ll see how you work with my other employees. We have both men and women working here on both the grill and waiting the tables.” There was something about Kalifa that he couldn’t put his finger on. There was something about her that seemed dangerous. Little did he know, was that she was dangerous.....sort of. Most of the ex cp9 members mellowed out since the incident, but it wouldn’t take much to set them off. Evident by their battle with the candy pirates recently. 

 

“That power of yours. May I ask what it was. I’m sure it was a Zoan devil fruit, but ...”, Kalifa asked. 

 

“Correct! I ate the hop hop fruit, three years ago. It allows me to turn into a kangaroo human. I used to be an explorer, and....well, explorers get hungry. It’s a bit strange, but you learn to live with it. Its kind of embarrassing to admit since most people look at you like you’re a monster. Especially when you grow a long nose, a tail and big feet.” 

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a devil fruit ability as well. The bubble bubble fruit. It lets me wash away people’s energy....and I can also leave someone extra smooth. Recently I used it to clean up dirt in a city in order to help pay for my deranged friend’s medical bills. I think I win”, Kalifa said jokingly. It wasn’t often she made a joke, but she wasn’t bad at it. 

 

“Hehehe. Well, you certainly know how to make someone feel good”, the man said. 

 

“That’s harassment”, Kalifa said as she adjusted her glasses again. 

 

“But I didn’t mean it like....oh forget it. My name is Borya. Borya Ladson. And you are”? 

 

“Kalifa. It’s a pleasure to meet you”, she said as she shook his hand. From where she was standing, she could hear the guy in the trench coat sitting up in agony. “I suppose I’d better defend my new work place. GOLDEN HOUR”, Kalifa shouted as her hands became enveloped in bubbles. As quick as a flash, she zoomed over to the still grounded man and spread the bubble across his body. Just like she did with Nami, the man’s body was smoothed out, making him look like a dry-cleaned doll. 

 

“Wow! What a terrifying power! What did you do to him?” 

 

“I washed away his energy, and smoothed out his body in the process. He looks much better this way if you asks me.” 

 

Just then, two marines came running up to the scene, only to fine a weirdly shape man, and two people standing over him. “Its that guy again isn’t it? We got you this time”, one of the marines said. 

 

“They show up only after we’ve beaten him....”, Borya said. 

 

“Not the most useful bunch. Trust me, I know”, Kalifa replied. “It looks like they have everything under control more or less, if its alright with you, I'll be taking my leave now. 

 

“Ok then. Thanks for your help, and see you in the morning”, Borya said as he waved. 

 

“Well, that was an interesting day. At least I can go back to the room without worry today. Working at a café....just like that man said, its quite a downgrade from being a receptionist. Its not exactly something I want to do for the rest of my life, and im sure whatever the others find they’ll probably think the same...but what lies ahead for us if we have to keep running away for the rest of our lives”, Kailfa asked herself. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Only some of the lanterns on this street were lit, while the places that were closed for the night had extinguished candles. “Darkness....not the answer I was hoping for. Oh, wait what’s wrong with me!? I’m talking to myself! Maybe I'm just tired, she said as she entered the hotel. Only right down the street, next to the water’s edge, Kumadori sat, seeming to be conflicted.


	5. The Dragon and the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Kumadori's chapter. The character in this one was inspired by an oc created by a friend. Gurin and Kumadori sort of have a romantic relationship in a sense, so i decided to play on that.

The waves of the sea washed gently against the beach. To him, it was probably one of the most calming things he had witnessed all week. It gave him peace at mind. Kumadori was always the oddball of the cp9 members. You’d never actually be able to tell he was an assassin just by being around him. Of course, that was probably the point. Ironically, he stood out pretty well still. Long flowing hair, and tall height was different itself. Not to mention his face paint was pretty noticeable. Its a miracle nobody realized he was a member of cp9. Perhaps they did notice....but you don’t exactly want to out an assassin unless you want to be on the hit list. “This should fill my belly as well as bring in a pretty penny”, Kumadori shouted as he used his flowing hair to sift through the water. With his hair control he easily managed to catch several snappers, as well as some oddly shaped fish he had never seen before. As of recent he had become a fisherman who sold fish to the markets in order to pay for his housing. 

 

Not too far away from the dock, there were several ships, with a few passengers on them staring over at Kumadori. “Is that Kabuki man fishing with his hair”, he asked. 

 

“Not the weirdest thing I've seen today honestly. Keep your eyes on the one in the sky! The flying dragon”, a man said. He looked to have a shuriken in his hair.....but on closer inspection it WAS his hair shaped in the style of a shuriken. Very fitting of course since they were the Ninja pirates. They were targeting what they saw to be a dragon flying in the air. 

 

“I cant let them catch me again! I wont be a slave”, the flying dragon said. She glared down towards the pirate ship with the intention of securing her escape, and took a deep breath! 

 

“What is she doing”, a man asked. 

 

“Who cares!? Blast her out of the sky!” 

 

Kumadori momentarily ceased his fishing after the sounds of yelling interrupted. He was easily able to tune in on the on the commotion. “Oh? What is all this about...wait a moment”, Kumadori said before gasping. He stared up into the air, and saw a dragon flying around in the air. “Such grace! The form! Truly a beautiful sight! Like the stem that complements a rose, it complements the sky in the same manner. He was mesmerized by the form that flew directly above him. 

 

The dragon released a green flame down at the ship impacting it and setting it ablaze like a match jumping into hay. The pirates on board yelled and ran around the ship, trying to put out the fires! “Firing now”, one of the men said, as he held up a contraption that had a silver star on the barrel. Within seconds, It fired a grenade. The swirling flames on the ship, made it hard for the dragon to see the incoming danger, and she was unable to get out of the way in time. The grenade hit it...knocking her out of the sky. Kumadori gasped at the sudden impact. 

 

“Bullseye!” The dragon fell out of the sky and straight into the water in front of the dock. 

 

Kumadori stood up quickly, pulling up several fish, and a string of seaweed with him. “Oh dear! What kind of demon would blast such a beautiful creature out of the sky”, he asked as he directed his vision over to the ship. “Hm? What monster would blast such a cannon at one of natures rarest creatures!? No no no! There is no time to think....that creature has fallen into the water.” He extended his mane again into the water. This time he was fishing for something other than fish. 

 

“Look! I think she fell over there at the dock by that weird man! Quick, get her before she drowns! She wont be any use to us if that happens”, one of the pirates yelled. 

 

After only a few seconds, Kumadori felt his hair grab a humanoid like object. “Aha! It seems I've found something! Heave Ho”, he yelled as he pulled out the object. After a close examination, it wasn’t the dragon he saw before. It was a human female. Her long brown hair was drenched in the sea water, and her green jacket was sticking to her body. Even her glasses were dotted with drops of liquid....and yet....Kumadori still saw the same beauty. 

 

The woman slowly opened her eyes, to see Kumadori standing just above her, cradling her in his hair. “W-what? What happened?” She frantically looked around, before it all came back to her. She was under attack! 

 

“Unhand my prize you fool”, the shuriken haired man said. He was dressed just as a ninja, staying true to the name of the pirates. 

 

“OUR prize! Stop being so selfish, MORTAN”, another one said as he two came up. 

 

“I dare say! Thats quite the interesting hairstyle you have. Truly a marvelous feature”, Kumadori said, seemingly impressed with the man’s hair. 

 

“You think so? Well, I don’t mean to brag, but it is pretty g.....HEY! You idiot, stop trying to distract me! We blasted her out of the sky, so now she’s ours. 

 

The fallen lady scowled at the odd hair shaped pirate. “I don’t belong to ANYONE”, she said as her figure changed. She became the dragon the Kumadori saw earlier. 

 

“Oh my! The lady has turned into the dragon! It must be the power of another Devil fruit. The ones like Lucci, Kaku and Jabra have used!” 

 

“Exactly! They may not be worth as much as the fruit itself, but they’re still pretty worthy as slaves....and you....you were moving your hair all weird like earlier. Were YOU using a devil fruit? If so, then you’ll add to the haul!” 

 

“Hmph! NOONE shall take my hair into custody! Nor will you capture such an amazing muse.” The lady blushed at this. Who was this man with the pink tinted hair? “If you want my hair so bad, I shall give it to you! Come to life”, Kumadori yelled as he stomped. His hair swirled, and extended over towards the ninja pirates. 

 

“Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Put us down”, Mortan shouted. He and his assistant were entangled and strung into the air. 

 

“Yoyoi! Feel the power of my hair! Behold, the strength of my of training”, Kumadori yelled as he tossed the two into the water! 

 

“Wow! That was amazing! Thank you for your help, the dragoness said as she turned back into her human form.” 

 

“No need to thank me. I was simply stopping those two pirates. Hm...but I suppose that wasn’t discreet. Oh no! I promised the others I would not cause a scene. I’ve failed them....I’ll make up for it by taking my life. Seppuku!” Kumadori pulled out a small blade, and aimed it at his stomach He tried to impale his belly, but as per usual he accidentally activated his iron body, thus foiling his own attempt at Seppuku. “Oh bother! I cant even die right.” 

 

“Hey hey wait! There’s no need for that! Calm down ok? My name is Gurin. What’s yours?” 

 

“I am Kumadori, the lion man!” 

 

“Because of the hair, right? Its really nice by the way. I was flying away from those guys. As you heard, they try to enslave devil fruit users. Did you....fish me out of the water with this”, Gurin said as she held a few strands of Kumadori’s hair in her palm. “How do you make it move like that?” 

 

“After many long years of training, I can pour life into any part of my body. Particularly my hair. Im glad I could help you.” Kumadori examined her closely. His one eye paying close attention, while the other remained closed. 

 

“What is it? Is there something on me...other than this gross sea water?” 

 

“No its not that. I have three other friends who can change form like you. It makes me miss them so” Kumadori said as he began to tear up. 

 

“Oh you mean my devil fruit power? I ate the Ryu-Ryu-No-Mi fruit It’s the model dragon mythical Zoan fruit. It lets me turn into a dragon. Hehe, you probably think im a freak huh?” 

 

“Oh no! On the contrary, I think it was quite the beautiful sight. I cant understand why those pirates would want to attack you. Even for something as petty as beli! 

 

“From what I heard about this island, they come here frequently to search for people like me. I’ve only been here for a few weeks.” 

 

“I’ll escort you home in case they come back. Its the least I can do.” 

 

“Oh you don’t have to do that! You were in the middle of something right? 

 

“I was fishing, but I've already caught plenty for dinner”, he said as he held up several fish. “It was at that moment, that Kumadori’s stomach growled. “And not a moment too soon it seems. Would you like some?” 

 

“Im not big on fish. In fact I'm more keen on vegetables. There’s plenty of those back at the place I am staying at.” 

 

“I say. Are you staying at that hotel as well. I haven't seen you there....then again, there are many hotels here. I believe each of my friends chose a different one for....reasons.” 

 

“No. I live in a cave”, Gurin replied with a smile. 

 

“Oh! You mustn't talk about yourself like that, maiden.” It would appear Kumadori didn’t quite understand. 

 

“No, I mean an actually cave. Its one of the safest places for someone like me. Come on, I'll show you, its on the other side of the island.” 

 

“The island is so big. It might take a while to get there.” 

 

Gurin giggled, and transformed back into a dragon. “Not a problem for me. Hop on please.” 

 

Kumadori hopped onto her back. She was big enough to carry him, and a few others if she needed to. “You can get us there faster by flying?” There was no response. Gurin continued smiling, and lifted off into the air. The sudden burst of speed surprised him, and almost caused him to fall off, but he kept his balance. In only a few seconds, the ground became much farther away, and so did the people on it, even beginning to look like ants. It was a beautiful sight. A very welcomed thing considering the last time he was this high in the air, it was because he was thrown by that “monster from the pits of hell” that couldn't stamp out. This flight was one of delight and not of defeat. He was truly amazed. Gurin could tell this as well, and it made her smile. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“A cave? Who would have thought it would be so home like”, Kumadori said as he gazed at the cave. 

 

“Well its always home when you have to actually live in it. I’ve grown use to it since I often lived in them even before I came here.” 

 

 

“Hm. Well it must be easier than having to make a living? I only wish I could take refuge in something so peaceful. Look! Even the fireflies dance in the night! How sweetly their fluttering tells of stories they have seen with their tiny bug eyes, Kumdori said as he took a stance” 

 

“Wow! That’s a beautiful thing to say! Where did you come from anyway”, Gurin asked. 

 

Kumadori knew he couldn’t tell her the truth, lest he wanted to let his fellow ex cp9 members down. The best thing he could do would be to make up something on the spot. “I am but a noble fisherman, who came to this island in hopes of selling fish!” 

 

“Really? Have you ever thought about performing at the island theater? I mean you're already dressed for the job”, Gurin said as she snickered. 

 

It was true! Kumadori was pretty much already wearing the Kabuki makeup. All he needed was a change of clothes and he could fit right in at a theater. “You mean they have theaters here? Why has noone told me of such a thing? I suppose maybe if I had asked...I would gladly lend my talents for entertainment! I have done it before.” 

 

“Have you now? I figured as much.” 

 

“Allow me to entertain you, as thanks for inviting me to your lovely home”, Kumadori said as he began to dance. Gurin found the strange man to be quite funny. At least he wasn’t bad like those pirates from earlier. They would more than likely not give up anytime soon in pursuing her and any other devil fruit users, but it was of no concern right now. If they came back anytime tonight, she would drive them off. Plus, Kumadori would not allow them to attack again. Gurin couldn’t help but stand up and dance as well, and it was fun. Way more fun than she had in quite some time. There’s no telling what time it was, but it really didn’t matter. Kumadori didn’t go home that night. By the time they were done dancing, they were worn out enough to sleep where they were. Inside of the cave in the forest. Gurin had given Kumadori inspiration for the next phase of his new life...and hopefully with her help it would be a glorious step...... 

 

 

In the middle of the night, on the other side of the forest. Fukurou laid awake, just outside of a museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty glad how this turned out.   
> Next is Fukurou, then the cycle will repeat.


	6. Big Mouth! Big Danger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Fukurou's chapter. He meets a very surprising person, as well as learns something horrible! Before the chapters cycle through, there's going to be an intermission where the 5 ex agents meet up after a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fukurou wasn't that easy to write for some reason. I mean sure we know what he's good at, but I feel like he has the least background of all the cp9 characters.

A very colorful library...Literally! The place itself looks like it was painted by children, but apparently its where some of the best books can be read. Fukurou loved reading books about the world...but that was mainly because he also liked to research people’s personal lives so he could blab about it at the most awkward times; true to his nature of course. “Hm...what strange and wonderful things could I find in this library”, Fukurou asked as he entered the door. It was very cold inside, and very silent as well. 

 

“Hi, welcome to the library”, a quiet lady said from behind the counter. Her hair was long and green. There were realistic flowers all over it...though they may have actually been real flowers. She wasn’t very tall, and her clothes were lose. 

 

“Hi! What kind of books to you have here”, Fukurou asked loudly! 

 

The lady cringed as he spoke. “Eh, could you be a little more quiet please”, she asked. She put her finger to her lips and shushed him. 

 

“Sorry.”, he replied as he held his mouth. “Dm ynu harve annnny booksh on....”. 

 

“You don’t have to cover your mouth, just be a little softer “, the librarian repeated. “We have millions of books, on whats going on in the outside world. What were you looking for in particular?” 

 

“Maybe...something about the world government”, Fukurou asked? Something had occurred to him the other day whilst he was job searching. The ex cp9 members had a very big problem. The government was still after them....and eventually they would be found again. Not only that, but they all vowed they would hunt Spandam down. That was before Lucci and Kaku decided to betray them, which only added to the problem. Fukurou had decided that while the others got themselves together, he would find out a way out of this situation. 

 

“Plenty....but your not going to find out any dirt on them”, she replied without looking up from her book. Fukurou jumped in surprise. How did SHE know what he was trying to do. “Shocked huh? Usually when people want to ‘get back at the marines’ the first thing they do is come here and try to see what they can use against them...usually to no avail. So what did they do to you?” 

 

“They hunted down my friends and the rest f cp9”, he whispered to her. He wasn’t supposed to speak of such a thing, but considering his tendency to blurt out personal information, it was bound to happen. Truth be told it wasn’t the first time he’s told someone in the few weeks they’ve all been separated. 

 

The librarian gasped, and looked around. “Come with me please!” 

 

She grabbed Fukurou by the arm, and pulled him towards the back room, much to his surprise. “Chapapa, whats going on?” 

 

 

“They’re looking for you! You’re pretty gutsy to be out in the open!” It would seem that she knew something. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, that they’re still hunting down the most recent Cipher Pole members. I know this because I...hear things”, he flowered lady said. 

 

“Hmph....then let them come. They sent someone after us last time too, and we took care of them no problem. Why is it any concern of your...out of curiosity of course”, Fukurou asked. 

 

“Because I used to be part of cp9! Two generations before yours even. That’s why I know everything that goes on with them! 

 

Fukruou gasped. He didn’t expect to see an ex CP member outside of his previous team. She looked on the slightly older side. Now that he took a GOOD look at her, she did kind of look familiar. OTher than the bundle of flowers in her hair, and paler complexion, she looked just like a lady on a picture he once saw back at the tower. “Wait! Are you Serenity!? This is where you disappeared to”, Fukurou asked loudly. 

 

She instantly grabbed his zipper of mouth and zipped it closed. Not so loud! Yes, its me, Serenity...I retired at an early age, and I came here to get away from all that. I keep in touch with other ex CIpher Pole members. I recently heard that some pirates invaded Enis Lobby by the dozen! They took down the tower, and cp9 with it....was the first time such a thing happened really. It didn’t really concern me though...I knew it would happen one day. The government always finds ways to push SOMEONES buttons afterall”, Serenity said as she took out one of the flowers from her hair. 

 

“But...you were one of the strongest Cipher Pole members in history. You ate that logia fruit, didn’t you?” 

 

“Indeed. The grow grow fruit. It allows to create become and control plants”, she said as she crushed the flower in her hand. The second she did, she opened her palm again. The flower was crushed and in pieces...but after a small green glow erupted from her hand, it became one again. If anything, it looked healthier than before she crushed it. “That’s irrelevant right now! To put it bluntly, they only sent the small fries after you. There’s a whole part of cp9 that you youngsters know nothing about!” 

 

“You mean CP-0? We already heard about that! Its where Lucci Kaku and Hattori went.” 

 

“They did? So THOSE were the new recruits....but either way I’m not talking about CP-0! Its something way worst! They’re the SILENCERS. They’re part of Cipher Pole, but...they don’t necessarily target pirates. They go after bigger fish!” 

 

“Like”, Fukurou asked as he leaned in. This conversation was becoming very interesting to him...at the same time it was starting to worry him. 

 

“They target rouge government officials, whether they be Marine, or cp9 members. It happened to a member of my team once. Someone who decided to betray the government....he was killed only an hour after they found out! He was the strongest cipher pole member at the time and he was killed almost instantly.” 

 

“Woah! That’s not possible! Cipher pole is supposed to be the pinnacle of strength in the government! Who could have taken him down?” 

 

“One of the silencers....they’re precise...and they were trained in the same fashion that you and I were....but they were ‘special cases’. There was something about them that made them even more terrifying.” 

 

“Are you saying that they’ll come after us too? It sure is taking them a long time to try it.” 

 

“Thats what makes them so dangerous. Back then...our strongest was a little more predictable...but times have changed, and the generations have been getting stronger and stronger. The reason they are taking so long to find you is...because they are watching you....thats all I can say really. You and your friends are in danger.” 

 

Fukurou shook his head at this. “No way! That cant be! I have to warn the others!” 

 

“Thats not going to help you! Once they pick their targets, its guaranteed to be a sure kill. That’s how its always been for rouge agents.” 

 

“Who could have authorized this?” 

 

“There’s a rumor that says its an order from the strongest person in the government...but that ‘title’ changes around so much its hard to stamp who it is.” 

 

“The perfect trail eraser huh? Hm....this isn’t good.” 

 

“I wish I could offer you some advice, but I honestly don’t know what to offer. They always get their targets. Even someone like ME would have trouble against the power of a silencer.” 

 

Fukurou thought hard on this. It was like she was basically telling him that he and the rest of the ex agents are going to be killed. There had to be SOME way to stop that from happening. “Let me work here!” 

 

“Wait, what!? What does that have to do with....” 

 

“I need to find out everything I can about the silencers, and you wont tell me, right”, Fukurou asked. Serenity shook her head which was to be expected. The fact that someone knows about them wont help their target much, but if she blabbed too much, she might let something slip that shouldn’t have been said. Then she’s find herself as one of her targets. “If that’s the case I need to warn the others, and see if there’s any way to stop this! There’s got to be something in one of these books that can help me!” 

 

“That might not be the best idea. I mean, you guys are the targets....but there’s no guarantee that they wont come after anyone else....” 

 

“Please! I know it sounds dangerous, but....as a favor from one ex cipher pole to another? My team and I may not be as close as we should be, but I don’t want to see any of them die”, Fukurou said as he looked down. 

 

“You know....we’re not supposed to get emotionally attached to anyone.” Oh if only she knew of that wasn’t the case for many of the members. “Ok, I'll make you a deal. You can work here and use the books to your advantage; on your own time! But if there’s any ounce of danger whatsoever, you get as far away from me and this library as possible. Deal?” 

 

Her words were icy, but Fukurou could tell she wasn’t that kind of person. Its probably been so long since she’s had to fight anyone, she may just not know how to express her concern. Not to mention some librarians aren’t always the interacting type. “Ok you have a deal! Wait till I tell EVERYONE I ran into Serenity! They’ll be so jelous!” 

 

“You cant tell ANYONE bigmouth! Hows this zipper supposed to work”, Serenity asked as she pulled on his face. 

 

“You gotta let me test your Doriki Chapapa!” 

 

“Nonono! Come on, stop being so loud!” 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Ok, so there's nothing to it...I know it’s hard for you, but just try not to be too loud. You’ll scare away the people AND draw attention to yourself from You-Know-Who. 

 

“Right, right! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to check out that book section over there”, Fukurou said as he used his Geppo technique to float over to the section of books. 

 

“Ugh, that’s so NOT discreet....but there’s something off about him. I mean other than the zipper on his face. Any regular agent wouldn’t worry about anyone but themselves in a situation like this. I mean there’s no guarantee that the silencers are after them yet. Not even my grapevine can get word of their actions before their target is killed.....and even then, if they are deployed....then that would leave another question. Who would even bother? 

 

Fukurou sifted through the books on the shelves. He already knew more than most when it came to the cipher pole branch, but he needed to dig deeper. At this point its not out of the question that their lives could be in danger, and he needed some leverage.


	7. Progress Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ex agents meet up after months apart, only to come back to some disturbing news.

Right back at the beach where they started, is the same place they decided to have the status report. After almost of year of going their separate ways, a reunion was an unexpected turn of events. A very happy one, but of course noone but Kumadori would admit such a thing. 

 

“Ladies first”, Kumadori said as he pointed his palm at Kalifa. 

 

“Very well. This island has been fair so far, I suppose. After only a few days I had found work at a café. Not the most glamorous job, but it’s a very calming place. My boss makes it very easy to feel welcomed, even for customers”, she said.

 

“I’ll go next”, Jabra said. “I started working in a lab of some sort. Its not as bad as I thought it would be. At first all I did was clean up, but now I'm helping an inventor with his inventions. He was pretty cool about finding something for me to do.....Kumadori”, Jabra motioned at the long-haired man. 

 

“Yoyoi! At first, I was but a fisherman, but now I am at the town theatre. It was all a suggestion by a maiden I have met one day. BUT you all must also be careful! There are are some here, who hunt devil fruit users!”

 

“It doesn’t surprise me really”, Blueno replied. It was yet another thing he studied upon back at the tower of Justice. As shocking as it may be, I found a bar to work at. Similar to my undercover days.” He said it as if it had been years, but really it hadn’t been a whole year yet. “The bar’s owner and his daughter warned me about pirates who come here sometimes. Usually they come to drink, be she’s proven they’re incapable of causing trouble without a... ‘reminder not to’. A very good reminder might I add, he said as he smiled. It was the first time he had smiled in quite some time. He wasn’t the only one who harbored one. All 5 attendees had a similar smile on their faces....but thye quickly reverted back to thier regular poker faces. 

 

“No....we went over this. Its only going to make it harder to let go. We cant go getting friendly with these people. Don’t forget, we still have some payback for Spandam...which is only going to be even more bothersome now that Lucci is working with him”, Kalifa said to them all.

 

“Thats not our only problem. I started working with at the library with Serenity, and she told me...” Fukurou began to say. 

 

“Serenity? It wouldn’t be the same Serenity that used to be a part of a cp branch now would it”, Blueno asked.

 

“Yes, and I'll tell you about it in a second chapapa. “She told me about a hidden branch in the government! One that not even most cipher poles know about!”

 

Jabra, Blueno, Kalifa and Kumadori all leaned in close in anticipation. “Go on”, Kalifa urged.

 

“The Silencers”, Fukurou uttered. 

 

They each looked over at Blueno. Other than Lucci, Blueno was the most skilled at gathering intel, so whenever something important that they had never heard about reared. They usually turned to him for answers. “Cant say I’ve heard of them. Not even a mention”, Blueno replied.

 

“That’s because they only go after rouge agents. They’re called ‘The Silencers’ for a reason. Serenity told me that they may even come after us.”

 

“Ha! Is that supposed to worry us”, Jabra asked.

 

“Now wait a minute Jabra. If they go after rouge agents, then that means they have to be stronger than most realize, right”, Blueno asked?

 

“This is not good. Does this mean we may be targeted and attacked again”, Kumadori asked?

 

“She said it was a most likely case, but she didn’t say it was for sure”, Fukurou assured.

 

Jabra stomped his foot on the sand in anger! “Sending assassins after the assassins? What kind of irony is this!? Wait, irony is the word, right?”

 

“Yes, you are correct for once”, Blueno replied, which prompted a scowl from Jabra. It is ironic, but only a possibility?”

 

“If it’s a most likely case, then that’s still a cause for concern. We should treat this information as if it is assured. I’d never give them the pleasure of offing me”, Kailfa said. She had a stern look on her face. She was probably one of the most serious about getting back at the government. 

 

“She told me that they would be watching us without us knowing. It would be wise to keep an eye out for recurring faces”, Fukurou added. Everyone looked completely serious at the moment. If Serenity was telling the truth, then they could all be in danger.” It seems that even though they traveled so far away, they wouldn’t be able to relax quite yet.

 

“If anything should happen”, Kumadori asked? His face was saddened. He was one of the more caring agents. Even though he tried not to be, he was really worried about what would become of one of his allies had they been found by one of the supposed “silencers”. “What happens if one or more of us do not report back, by this time next year?”

 

“Assuming its not just a late arrival...then it may be fair to assume the worst”, Blueno said. “The worst would be that these silencers are indeed real, and they will come after each of us. Again, that’s only the worst-case scenario.”

 

“Very well then. One year from now, we will all meet back her then. Please take care of yourselves”, Kalifa said as she began to walk away. She began to reflect on her own words. Was she becoming attached to her teammates, as well as her new friend?

 

“Back to the theater”, Kuamdori shouted!

 

“Not so loud you idiot! Remember, they could be watching us”, Jabra said.

 

….and once again....Jabra was right. They are watching.


	8. 1st Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very heartwarming moment. But....the plot thickens even more.

“A flat, wrench. Used for tweaking”, Jabra said, whilst lifting a boulder over his head. He was using it at a workout tool.

 

“Correct! Your catching on quickly. Now can YOU show me how to do that”, Raymond asked as he pointed at the boulder. Whilst perfecting his battle equipment, he took note of how easily Jabra was able to lift heavy objects. 

 

“Heh! Hahaha! Come on, Raymond, it takes years of training to have strength like this”, he said. “More time than I’d have, to teach you at least”, he then thought to himself.

 

“Well you gotta teach me SOMETHING at least. I mean, finger pistols, cloud jumping and hardening the body? That all sounds too cool to be true!”

 

“But you’ve seen it already, don’t tell me you still don’t believe it. I told you, it would take way longer than you realize. Besides, don’t you have fireworks or whatever to use? Sounds like it pales in comparison to most stuff I've seen, in all honesty. How does that stuff protect you?”

 

“I told you, in the right hands, any technique can be dangerous. Like so!” Raymond pulled a rocket from his bag. It had a string attached to it, which he grabbed and pulled. 

 

The rocket ignited itself and flew towards Jabra. “Woah!” The rocket impacted the boulder, and knocked it out of his hands. “One rocket did that!? What the hell is it made out of?” The boulder had a big black mark of the spot the rocket impacted it.

 

“My special powders! Made with my scientific prowess”, Raymond said as he stood up.

 

“Well that caught me by surprise, but still not as good as me of course”, Jabra replied. “Not until they can do this!” Jabra slammed his fist down onto the boulder behind him, shattering it with ease. “What do you think of that?”

 

Raymond wasn’t very impressed actually. It was evident by his plain face. “What? You think I cant destroy stuff with my weapons?” He grabbed something else that was stashed away in the bag. At first Jabra thought it was a stick, but it was actually a roman candle. Yet another one of his fireworks, and it also had a string at the end of it. 

 

“I’ve seen one of those before. They’re dangerous, sure, but not THAT dangerous”, Jabra said, as he laughed. 

 

“Say’s you. SUN SHOT!” He pulled the string again, but this time, a huge ball of light shot out of the roman candle, and impacted another nearby boulder. This time, it shattered to pieces. “See!”

 

“What the hell!? How can fireworks do that?”

 

“I told you, already. Its my star powders. Advanced fireworks and all that good stuff”, Raymond said as he twirled the candle in his hand. 

 

“Really? You don’t mind if I ‘test’ it, do you”, Jabra asked with a smile. That competitive look spoke for itself. Truth be told, it has been a while since he had to do any fighting, and he had an urge to stir up some trouble. Not maliciously of course. Maybe that “lust for battle”, that Lucci spoke of. Of course, this wouldn’t be a “real” battle. Just something to satisfy his curiosity. 

 

“Would that entertain you? I can't lie, I'm a little curious about how an assassin fights. Lets make it even more interesting. Winner buys lunch?”

 

“Sure. Hope you're ready to pony up, because I could eat a LOT right now”, Jabra said as he took his stance. 

 

“Prepare to meet my jacket of surprises, Jabra”, Raymond said as he too got ready. The spar started instantly, with Jabra vanishing using his shave technique. “Hey! Where did you go?”

 

“Right here”, Jabra said as he tapped Raymond on the shoulder. 

 

“Gah!” Raymond jumped a few feet away. “I know you said your quick, but THAT was just astounding.”

 

“Shall I slow down for you”, Jabra asked. It was sort of condescending, but in a somewhat friendly way surprisingly.

 

“That depends. How well can you dodge”, he asked. He opened one side of his jacket, and another rocket flew out towards Jabra. Jabra narrowly avoided it by sidestepping. 

 

“Alright then! Moonwalk!” Jabra hopped around in the air. It was too fast for Raymond to process so suddenly, which earned Raymond a swift kick to the chest, knocking him onto his backside. “Um....”, Jabra uttered. He quickly realized that he might have overdid it, after seeing Raymond flat on his back. Jabra hopped over to the downed guy. “H-hey, are you ok?” Instead of getting a vocal reply, he got an explosive one. A bang snap impacting him right in the face, knocking HIM to his backside. 

 

“Underestimating your opponent can get you hurt you know. I’ve been hit before, Jabra”, Raymond said as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

 

Jabra rubbed his face. “Were you playing dead?! Hey, trickery is MY thing. Let’s see how you like this”, Jabra said, as he smiled. Right then and there he turned into his wolf human form. His face extended, and his muscles bulged, and grew hair! “Feeling scared?”

 

“Hm...”, Raymond wasn’t quite sure. He had never been this close to a carnivorous Zoan devil fruit user, let alone actually fought one. Not fear necessary. Just uneasiness. You know how to use that form right?

 

“Gahahah! Don’t worry. I obviously wont be killing you. Just proving my point.”

 

“And that would be”, Raymond asked, nonchalantly?

 

Before he could get an answer, Jabra disappeared using his shave technique again, and popped up behind Raymond. “You can't beat me”, he said as he swiped Raymond in the back of the head.

 

Faceplanted right into the ground! “He rubbed the back of his head and quickly stood up, but to his surprise, Jabra was gone again. “Fuzzy sneak! Where did he go so fast.”

 

“Right behind you again!” Another attack, earned Raymond a repeat in history, and sent him onto the ground in front of him. 

 

“Ack! He is strong, AND fast. But predictable.”, Raymond reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small Blue case, which he stuck to the end of the Roman candle. He stood up again, in preparation for another attack.

 

“One more for the road”, Jabra shouted as he appeared behind Raymond again.

 

Unfortunately for him, Raymond had anticipated his attack this time, and pointed the candle over his shoulder, much to Jabra’s surprise! “NEPTUNE SHOT!” He pulled the string, and this time a blue ball of light shot out, and hit Jabra right in the stomach. 

 

Jabra dropped to his knees, feeling weak all of a sudden. It's as if the energy had suddenly been drained from him. “What's happening? What did you do?” 

 

“My sea stone formula. I managed to grind it up into a powder and mix it with my Star powder. Very effective against devil fruits. It won't negate your ability like normal sea stone, but you’ll grow weaker. I think it's safe to say I won this round?”

 

“Hardly! I was holding back”, Jabra said as he turned back into his human form. He seemed to be pouting just a bit. “What a cheap shot!”

 

“Well, I wasn’t exactly going all out either, but I can tell you weren’t trying. You WERE predictable however. I knew you’d run behind me again, so I simply anticipated it. Don’t be sore, I’ll treat you anyway, I guess”, Raymond said, as he offered his hand to assist Jabra up.

 

Jabra smiled, and grabbed Raymond’s hand. “Well, if you insist. But like I said, I can eat a ton!”

 

“Oh, boy I already regret this!”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sundae village? I’ve heard of that. I had a mission there once”, Jabra said as he stuffed his face with meat flanks that he ordered. 

 

“I’ll never forget it. The beaches were nice and clean, with water so blue”, Raymond replied. He was eating some sort of pasta. 

 

Why’d you come all the way here? It was a big island, with plenty of people. Nobles would have bought your invention for a fortune, right?”

 

Raymond stopped chewing right then and there. “Nope...i can assure you they wouldn’t have.”

 

“What makes you so s...”

 

“Trust me, they wouldn’t have. They’re too focused on their status and wealth to be concerned with anything normal. Besides, too much money can change a person”, Raymond said as he began chewing again. He seemed pretty intent on changing the subject. Jabra normally wouldn’t be the quickest when it came to picking up hints, but he wasn’t clueless. “Well....um....”

 

“Have you met up with your friends lately?” Its been a while, right?

 

“Yeah, I talked with them recently actually. Don’t worry, nothing bad to report, Jabra said with a smile. Of course, he was lying though. After the recent news that they could be hunted by a branch in the government that they knew nothing about, he had to be cautious. He didn’t actually too much believe it himself. There was no possible way there was a whole hidden branch....right?

 

“Its hard to believe you could be dead right now huh, if it wouldn’t have been for your friend’s devil fruit ability.”

 

“Hehe, yeah”, Jabra replied. There was an obvious hint of upset in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry Jabra, I know you don’t really want to hear about that anymore, right?”

 

“Its not that...its just.....what am I going to do?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well...in a little more time, there’s something I have to take care of...but after that, I have nothing to do....was there ever really a reason to exist”, Jabra asked.

 

Raymond’s eyes went wide. The conversation suddenly took a weird turn....but Raymond found himself listening more intently to this for some reason. “J-Jabra what do you mean?”

 

“Gatherine...the lady I told you about; once told me I was worthless....my “friends” used to tell me that all the time I'm worthless. Even before I met you I didn’t really know how to do much of anything outside of ...well, you know. Everyone else had something. Blueno knew how to mix drinks, Lucci and Kaku knew about ships, and Kalifa was a secretary. Kumadori’s...well, Kumadori, and Fukurou even knows more than I do. Useless stuff sure but still! I mean my strength was the only thing I had, and without that, I have nothing. Sometimes when I realize that, I kind of feel…worthless. Hehe, I sound so stupid. You gonna laugh at me now?”

 

“Jabra….first, let me say no I'm not gonna laugh. What you're feeling is a human emotion. Its ok to feel this…but its not ok to feel worthless. There’s more to life than power, and pecking orders. Growing up in Sundae village, I had to deal with a lot ‘coming to terms with self-worth' and it's not easy. Sometimes its hard trying to feel like you mean something to someone…but why try to begin with? If you don’t mean much to someone, then they're probably not worth the effort to mean anything for. Hold your fist out”, Raymond said. Jabra was confused but he did as Raymond asked. Raymond held out his fist and connected it to Jabra's. “I can't speak for Gatherine but I'm sure your friends see you as a friend, otherwise they wouldn’t have saved you, nor would they keep checking in on you. And even if they didn’t…your worth more than you realize to me”, Raymond said with a smile. 

 

It was a sincere smile, that much Jabra could tell. Raymond did, call Jabra a friend...which is a word Jabra never really wanted to use in conjunction with his own status. Something in his chest began to feel heavy. He turned his head away and smiled. “W-whatever! Don’t need to get all philosophical on me. 

 

“Hey! You used the correct word! Either way, I feel I understand you better. You act cocky, and crotchety, but in reality its just to protect yourself. I mean, but noone is perfect. I’ve been told I'm very direct. You know...no filters when it comes to people.”

 

“Gee You’d never be able to tell that.”

 

“Picking up on sarcasm, now are we? Doing me proud.”

 

“Oh shut it. What are we going to work on next?”

 

“A distiller. It can take normal sea water and turn it into drinking water. After we get it working of...huh”, Raymond said as he noticed something strange. There was someone about three booths down. He may have been staring, because he quickly looked down at the paper once Raymond noticed him.

 

“Whats up, Ray?”

 

“That fishman over there...I could have sworn he was staring.he was a stingray man. You didnt see him? Oh well. Fishmen are pretty uncommon around here, cause of the divide....but I I find them very interesting. Plus their aquatic beings, and that’s a plus!”

 

“sting ray? Staring? Who was staring? I don’t see any fishman”. They both looked over at the seat three booths down and there was noone there.

 

“Hm? He was just there. He couldn’t have been that fast...unless he knew a shave technique or something”, Raymond said jokingly.

 

It hit Jabra hard right then and there. Was it possible that maybe there was someone there? One of those supposed “silencers” that Fukurou learned about? While there was no way to know, it was better safe than sorry. “Well, come on, we’re burning daylight! Better get to work on that machine, you know, for a better world and stuff like that”, Jabra said as he grabbed Raymond’s arm. 

 

“H-hold on, just let me pay for this.” Raymond said. After leaving some money on the table, he was hurried out of the café by Jabra. He thought it was weird that Jabra kept looking around rapidly as they walked, but he also found Jabra to be weird, so he chalked it up as normal.

 

 

In the distance, just on a tree branch on a tall tree..... The very tall stingray that Raymond saw supposedly saw, stood the very fishman that Raymond saw in the café. “Chief, that is Hatchet reporting in. Target Jabra has been found. I’ll be engaging soon.


	9. 2nd Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we get a hint of another possible bum in the future.

“I’m not so sure this is a good idea, Moira. It’s a technique that takes years to master”, Blueno said. He was in the middle of being asked a favor by Moira. Apparently, she wanted to learn his iron body technique. They were just along the outskirts of town, right by the beach. 

 

“If I learn how to do this, maybe dad won't be so stressed about me wanting to go out to sea. I mean sure I could just leave, but I don’t want him worry about me.”

 

“I can understand that, but the technique takes more work and endurance than I think you would be able to handle. Not to mention there’s a lot of trial and error, and I’d rather you not injure yourself in the process.”

 

“If I cant handle the training, then what would be the purpose of me wanting to leave?”

 

“Well, I suppose you could be tougher than I’m giving you credit for, but...maybe we could start off with you at least seeing how its done.”

 

“Oh right! I’ve seen it once, when that drunk guy tried to hit you with a bar stool the other day...which only resulted with him going to the hospital. So what do you want me to do?”

 

“Pick up that rock and chuck it at my face. Don’t worry, I wont feel it”, Blueno instructed as he pointed to a small pear-sized rock next to Moira. 

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I throw pretty hard. I don’t want to break your nose.”

 

“Dont worry. Throw away”, Blueno said. He held his arms down to his side to give her a better opening.

 

“Ok, if you insist”, she picked up the rock and tossed at straight at Blueno’s face! As he told her, the rock had no effect on him. In fact, the rock shattered after it hit him. “Wow! That DID work! How long did it take you to learn that?”

 

“Well as I said, it took several years. It took a while to perfect it but I first started using it when I was a child. Out of all my cohorts, I'm the most efficient at it. 

 

“But....isn’t there another technique like it? The sailors who come in sometimes mention something called ‘Haki’. I hear bits and pieces, but it involves hardening the body, right?

 

Blueno nodded. “Similiar yes. Very close, but not the same thing. The iron body technique I use involves hardening the muscles, which is more beneficial for people with more physical strength, hence one of the reasons I don’t think it would benefit you as much.” Moira was very slender. While it wouldn’t be useless for her to learn it, she would be better off without it honestly. This may also explain why Kalifa probably rarely used hers.

 

“Really? Its also a technique that has been taught to you, right?”

 

“Indeed. Then there is Haki. It allows one to create an invisible armor around various parts of their body. Some can even form it around their ENTIRE body. The use and intensity of Haki is based on ones' willpower and life force. Another difference in the usage is the fact that, they each have different advantages and disadvantages. The iron body technique isn’t as taxing as ‘Armament Haki’, but when using Haki, you are also able to freely move around. Iron body prevents this in MOST people. One of my friends is able to use it while moving, due to a different kind of training. Anyway, in your particular case, I'd say you have enough willpower to effectively use Haki....if you were to obtain it.

 

“And can YOU use this Haki?”

 

“I can. Though I usually reply on my six iron body, therefore I haven't taken many opportunities to better my Haki skills.”

 

“Then is it possible to teach me that instead? That Haki stuff?”

 

“Well, I suppose it probably wouldn’t take as long as the iron body technique.”

 

“You failed to tell her about the other six powers techniques”, a feminine voice said. Both Blueno and Moira looked around in an attempt to pinpoint the voice, when they observed a lady sitting on a bench. Her hair was blue and it almost went down to her thighs. Both her lips bore a different color lipstick. The top was red, and the bottom was yellow. “You also failed to tell her more than you let on...Blueno”, the lady said.

 

“How do you know me? And even more so, how do you know about six powers”, Blueno asked. For the first time in a while, he was becoming nervous. Who was this woman, and how did she know him?

 

“Oh hello. I haven't seen you around before”, Moira said over to the lady. 

 

She looked at Moira and gave a smile. “Well, I'm sort of new to the island. Just got here not too long ago. 

 

“You know about the stuff he’s referring to? Were you also trained under it”, Moira asked. Blueno’s gaze intensified. He was hoping she would have no idea of any of the sort. He knew nothing about her, despite his expansive knowledge of the Cipher Pole branch, so if she knew ANYTHING about him other than his name....”

 

“Nah. I’m afraid I only hear about six powers during my travels. And I recognize Blueno from the bar back in water 7.”

 

Blueno nearly felt like a heavy weight was just lifted off his shoulders. Its not entirely impossible she came into his bar one day, and he had just forgotten her face. “Oh! Hehe. So you recognize me huh?” There was that fake laugh he gave whenever he gathered information from customers back at water 7. “After the whole flooding incident, I had no choice but to relocate my business.”

 

“Oh, I see! Well that’s good. Sorry if I'm intruding. I just couldn’t help myself, plus I just wanted to say hi to old Blueno here. 

 

“Would you like to come back to the Tox fox? We’ll serve you the best drinks you’ll ever have”, Moira said. 

 

“I just might take you up on that offer....but another day. I’m afraid I have some stuff to take care of...um...”, the lady said. She was at a losds for Moira’s name. 

 

“I’m Moira, and I guess you already know Blueno.”

 

“Indeed. You can call me... Rita.” She hesitated for a second. Almost as if she a forgotten her own name. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be on my way. As she walked away, she gave Blueno another look...and this time Blueno got a better look at her eyes. They were previously warm and friendly...but when she looked him in the eyes...he saw something he only ever saw in cipher pole. The “assassin eyes!” Members of cipher pole always had a “look” they gave one another to let each other know that they were part of the same organization. They were trained to identify this over and over again. As Blueno previously stated to himself; he did not remember her face. Not from the bar, and not from cipher pole. At this point, he was starting to get an uneasy feeling again.

 

“Earth to Blueno! Did you hear me”, Moira asked? She quickly got his attention. “I was saying, let's go down to the dock.”

 

“Why do you want to go there? An event of some sort?”

 

“No. I just like to watch the boats and the sea, before I go home. Sometimes some sea kings pop up, and I blow them away. Sometimes other people get rid of them. It just passes the time, and I use it to train my ability.”

 

“Sea kings? I don’t recall seeing any of them on my way here”, Blueno said. He recalled that they had to walk across the train track. If any sea kings did attack, they would have had to hide in an air door due to them being battle worn.

 

“You said you and your friend got here from water 7, right? That’s north from here. Sea kings swim in from the west, when they’re chasing their prey. Rumor has it they even come from All Blue sometimes.”

 

“That imaginary place? You actually believe that place exists?”

 

“Say what you want, but there are plenty of places that we have yet to explore. People and creatures, we have yet to see.” 

 

“I suppose that one way to look at it. But, there are just some things that don’t add up.”

 

“You cant explain everything with logic, Blueno. There are things out there that defy science...evident by the powers you and I possess. Even so, sometimes even if a place doesn’t exist....its just fun to think about it, you know? Don’t you have an imagination?”

 

“Nope. In fact I've been told I'm boring. Sometimes I even see it as a compliment.”

 

“Oh dear. Well, I suppose I'm not the funnest person to be around either, which probably gives us a cooperative chemistry. Truth be told, if I didn’t want to go out to sea so bad, we’d make the perfect bar owners.”

 

“If I could decipher the meaning behind your words....you perhaps also plan on leaving soon...dont you?”

 

“I do. I wont be happy working in a bar, or a market of any sort for the rest of my life. I want to travel the world, and the only way to do that is by sea.”, Moira said as she stared out into the waters. “Now if I may decipher YOUR words....”

 

“Hm? What do you mean, Moira?”

 

“You asked if I plan to leave ‘also’, and I cant help but feel like you were not including my dad in there. Call it a girls intuition. Blueno...do you plan on leaving already?”

 

Blueno didn’t quite know how to answer the question. He didn’t WANT to leave necessarily, but he knew he’s have to. The ex cp9 agents still had a bug to squash, and now they possibly had Lucci and Kaku to go through to get to him. Not only that, but these “silencers” were still a threat that he couldn’t simply ignore. Whether that lady had the “look”, or his eyes were playing tricks on him due to paranoia, remained to be seen...but either way, the agents would not be able to stay on this island for much longer. Even their so-called new lives were already becoming compromised. “Well, I can say for certain I'll be around for a little longer, but a time will come when there’s something I have to do.”

 

“I see. Dad will lose two of his children then”, Moira said. 

 

“Two? You have siblings?”

 

“No. We’ve taken a shine to you, ya know”, she said. She turned away as she said it. 

 

Blueno could almost swear his face grew warm. If he didn’t have a heart before, his chest sure did beat like it had one. What was happening to him? Its like he softened up or something. First the other ex cipher pole members treated him like family, and now these two were as well? It wasn’t a feeling he was very familiar with until recently. “Oh? I-is that so?”

 

“Did I catch you off guard”, Moira asked jokingly.

 

“Go home”, Blueno said as he pointed towards the town. He tried to keep a straight face, but a smile kept trying to break through. 

 

“Hehe. I guess the dock can wait for another day. See you tomorrow Blueno”, Moira said before walking off.

 

“What nonsense. Taking a shine”, he repeated to himself. Though he tried to act calm and collected, he clearly wasn’t disliking the idea.

 

 

 

“Back at in town, at a table just outside the mall”, the lady with the flowing blue hair, and mismatch lips sat. She took turned on her miniature den den mushi and spoke into it. “Chief, this is Claire reporting in. Target Blueno has been found.”


	10. 3rd Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalifa finds out for herself, that the silencer therory was more than just speculation

"And that was the last customer for the day. Good job everyone! Props, Kalifa! You didn’t kick out a single customer today”, Borya said.

 

“Well I suppose it's as you said, it's bad for business” she replied. 

 

Another employee leaned over and whispered to Borya “That only because she’s been thinking about something. She seemed sort of distracted today.”

 

“I heard that”, Kalifa said, which caused the employee to flinch in surprise. 

 

“We’ll she’s not wrong. You’ve had something on your mind haven't you”, Borya asked.

 

Of course, she was still thinking about the possible “impending danger” lingering over her and her colleague's heads. What makes it worst is that she had no idea of who it could be, and they were rumored to be strong. PROBABLY strong enough to take her out before she could even react in time. Then again it was not likely they would strike in such an open place. “Well, I’ve had some thoughts going on up there yes, but nothing too important.”

 

“Ah, well I won't pry. Anyway, lets close up shop for the night. I simply have to stop by the store before that midnight rush.”

 

“Actually, now that you mention it, I think I'll need a few things, so if it's alright, I’ll come with”, an employee said. His nametag read “Heaton”. 

 

“I’ll join as well too”, Kalifa added. She remembered that she would maybe be better of getting a few things for her room, outside of her dinner she gets from work. Plus, the nice cool air tonight would be perfect for strolling. 

 

“By all means. Its pretty shifty out, but Heaton would be safer with us.”

 

“Hey, why aren’t you worried about Kalifa”, Heaton asked. It would seem he was taking offense.

 

“The same lady who’s capable of sending people 4 times her size flying”, Borya replied.

 

“Point taken, I guess. Lets get on with it then”, Heaton said as he shook his head in disappointment. This made Borya and Kailfa chuckle. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What is it with women and their sweets!? More importantly how do they keep their figures”, Heaton asked. Kalifa stood in the line of customers holding an extensive amount of sweets from cookies to cakes. 

 

“Your guess is as good as mine. Where do they put it all”, Borya asked?

 

“That question is Harassment”, Kalifa replied.

 

“You know, she may not be too of course this time”, Borya said.

 

They were only two people away from the front of the line. With them having all they needed to return to their respective housing”, the line felt much longer than they wanted to believe. The poor cashier was probably the one more fidgety, considering it was the “last minute shopping” rush. That annoying moment where people try to come in and get large amounts of groceries right before closing time. Sadly, they contributed to this tonight. “I didn’t expect the line to be this long. That’s the horrible thing about being a last-minute shopper.”

 

“Try getting a last-minute job request. It's even worst”, a voice from behind said. The three shoppers turned around to see a somewhat shorter man said. His hair was short, and he was wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow lines stretching across. He looked pretty muscular, and he looked to be in his 30’s. A Long curly mustache stretched across his face. 

 

“Oh, that would be worst! Messes us your whole day right”, Borya said? 

 

“I happened to me while I was on vacation even...needless to say I wasn’t a happy camper. Speaking of camper, they have many wonderful campsites around here. When I got here, I was half expecting there to be none.”

 

“Oh you like camping? My father took me camping a few times before, when I was a kid. It was the only natural part of my childhood”, Kalifa said. 

 

“Aha! I knew she was hiding something. I bet she’s some kind of government agent sent here to spy on us”, Heaton said, jokingly. Well, he was half right in a sense...though she’s not spying on anyone.

 

“Quite the imagination on that one huh”, Kalifa said. 

 

“Well you never know. I heard that spies do exist. For all you know you could pass one even on the way to work or something. 

 

“Your talking about that Enies lobby thing right? The thing in the newspaper. I heard there were some government agents or something, but they never said who they were. Something about pirates invading or something. I don’t really know”, Borya replied.

 

More talk Kalifa didn’t want to hear. Somehow It had become a painful memory for her. Especially reliving that battle with Nami. Kalifa was the weakest of the members if you didn’t count Spandam, but even so should have easily been able to defeat someone like Nami. Of course, she underestimated just how dangerous a straw hat can become in a hopeless situation. Even so, that STILL didn’t hurt as much as literally being chased out of your own home.... the she began to wonder what remained of Enies lobby. Though the tower was destroyed mostly thanks to Kaku, she along with the pirates had a hand in it. “I feel bad for whoever was there at the time. I heard the place got bombarded.”

 

“What a shame. Oh it's your turn”, the man said as he pointed to the now empty register. He appeared to be waiting for them to speed along the isle. 

 

“My apologies”, Kalifa said to the cashier. She hurried her bundle of sweets over and paid for them without further delay. After everyone bought all their requested items, they split for the night and returned to their housings. Just another average day for her at this point....or so she thought. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kalifa was not at all upset with waiting customers at the counter. It was pretty chill, and she didn’t much have to do anything on the grill.... which to her was the best thing. She didn’t know how to cook. In fact, most cipher pole agents didn’t know how to cook, unless it was part of their undercover job. It was actually quite amazing that they dedicated most of their free time to learning a specific career skill just to keep the charade going. Kalifa could overhear two employees in the kitchen going back and forth over something trivial...but then she heard what sounded like someone being sprayed with ketchup, followed by a yell of surprise. “Hmhm, a lively bunch that’s for sure”, she thought to herself. It made her miss her own comrades. In fact sometimes she could still hear Jabra and Kaku arguing, Fukurou blabbing about something irrelevant....Lucci just being...well, Lucci. She snapped to once she had realized she had a guest. “Oh! Welcome to...”, she stopped after realizing who it was.

 

“So we meet again! This island is smaller than I realized”, the man said. It was the same man from the store last night. The one with the blue jumpsuit and long curly mustache!

 

“Oh. What a surprise! Have you been here before”, she asked?

 

“Nope. Just thought I’d pass through here. This café is talked about a lot on the island.”

 

“Oh, I see. So what can I get you?”

 

“Just an omelet and a coffee please”, he replied. His face kept a constant plain feel to it. It was hard to tell if he was bored, or if he was just suddenly a serious person. When they met him last night, he looked to be a bit heartier.

 

“Very well then. Heaton! One bird nest, and cup of Earth Water”, Kalifa called out to which Heaton replied with a smile and thumb up. 

 

“Hm? Café lingo? I’m impressed.”

 

“You pick up on these sorts of things with time.”

 

“Well you picked up on it pretty quick. Much faster than you did with your secretary job."

 

“Well that....”, Kalifa froze up. It's as if all time had stopped at that moment. “H-how did you know I was a secretary?”

 

“We know a lot of things, Kalifa. We know about Jabra...we know about Blueno, Kumadori, and Fukurou, and even Lucci and Kaku. We know your all here on this island...hiding from the inevitable”, he said as he sipped at the coffee that Heaton brought him.

 

“What do you want”, she asked. Her face was twisted into a grimace.

 

“Its not so much what we want. It's what we’re assigned to do. Thank you”, he said as Heaton then brought the omelet out to him. 

 

“Your one of them, aren't you? The silencers? I didn’t actually think you’d come after us.”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about”, he replied. The second he did, he stared Kalifa right in the eyes. Sure enough, he had that look. The “assassin eyes”, they were trained to recognize. 

 

Kalifa backed up into Borya whom had his back turned at the time. “Oops! Kalifa, you ok?”

 

She turned to Borya, and then turned back towards the counter...but the man was gone. The only thing that remained in the area was an empty coffee mug, a few pieces of the omelet...and even money to cover the breakfast. “Well, he’s considerate I’ll give him that. It must have been true then! What Serenity told Fukurou was true! He even showed himself to me. Why would he do that”, she thought to herself. Its possible he was playing mind games. Noone said they weren’t sadistic...so it wasn’t out of the question. 

 

“Yo Kailifa! Earth to Ka-Li-Fa!” Are you ok”, Heaton reinforced?

 

“Um...yes! Yes everything is fine. I just stumbled is all. “She went over to the plate of mostly eaten food, and safely concluded that she was not imagining things. “This isn’t good in the slightest! We’ve been compromised....but then she began to wonder if these “silencers” were as strong as she was told. The chances of Serenity lying or exaggerating were slim to nothing, considering she’s been around a lot longer....and has actually SEEN them strike someone down before. Too many rumors, and nothing to go on, but the go to phrase for the ex-agents right now, was “better safe than sorry.” She would have to report this to the others......and leave her home again. The more she thought about it, the more upset she became. Not like she had much choice though. If he revealed himself to her, then it was possible that they were going to strike soon, so they had to do something and quick. She remembered that if she found out ANYTHING about these silencers, she would meet with them and tell them what happened...but first, she had to burn the bridge....lest she wanted to get even more people involved. “Borya, may I speak with you please”, she asked.

 

“What is it Kalifa?”

 

“I'm afraid a crisis has come up, and I must resign immediately”, Kalifa said quickly, much to Borya’s surprise.

 

 

 

“Just outside the café...the long Mustached man leaned against the wall. He spoke into the snail transponder. “Chief. This is Montague. Target Kalifa has been found.


	11. 4th Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumadori and Gurin are stalked by another new threat.

“This one I found close by the water. I’m assuming they populate there”, Gurin said as she held up a blue and green spotted fruit. Like most fruits it was way bigger than her hand. She was showing Kumadori all the best spots to obtain edible fruits. 

 

“Oh, it looks like a flower! How does it taste”, Kumadori asked? His one opened eye examined the fruit closely. It really did look like a sort of flower, albeit the shape of a pear. It gave off a very sweet smell that any regular human could probably pickup right off the back. “But how does it taste?” 

 

“Like a cloud of heaven. Possibly due to the atmosphere. It would be easier to experience it yourself though. Just remember too....”, she started to say, but Kumadori went on ahead with the taste test. Without even a second thought, kumadori bit into the fruit. His facial expression was conflicted at first. He didn’t know if he liked it or not with a mixed flavor., but after chewing for so long, he got a very dissatisfying taste. 

 

“Oh my...its...well....”. 

 

“Bad? Yeah, I bet it is”, Gurin said as he grabbed the fruit. That’s probably because you ate the peel, before I could explain to you how it’s supposed to be eaten.” The hole in the fruit leaked a red juice, where Kumadori had bitten it. “The only good stuff is UNDER the green and Blue outer portion. She used her thumbs to get a good grip on the fruit, and ripped it open. “See? You eat the insides.” Gurin. Scooped some of it out of one half and ate it. Then she handed the other half to Kumadori. 

 

“Oh! That may be better then?” With a smaller bite this time, he bit into the red inside portion. “Oh my! Its so much better! Its sweet, and reminds me of my mothers' fruit bowls dishes.” He grabbed several other fruits and plucked them with his hair. 

 

“Right, right just be careful and don’t overdo it. The special thing about these fruits is that they fill you up really quickly.” Kumadori was too busy stuffing his face to listen however. “Kumadori? You should really....eh....slow...I guess it's too late huh?” 

 

“What a marvelous taste! Who would have thought there were so many good fruits on this island?” There he stood, looking very portly! Though the fruit was quick filling, it didn’t cause him to gain weight. 

 

“Hahaha! You did that on purpose to get a laugh out of me didn’t you?” 

 

“Hmhm? Not easy to fool you”, kumadori restored his body back to the way it was. “Anyways, it's time for your next lesson.” 

 

“I take it it will be the body control?” 

 

“Indeed! You must begin with meditation! For only complete concentration will allow you to channel such an ability.” Kumadori wanted to teach Gurin some of the techniques he knew.... though he wasn’t really supposed to. Even now what he wasn’t even part of cipher pole anymore, they were still ultimately forbidden techniques for, civilians. He would bend the rules a bit though, since he thought the techniques would help her greatly against people who hunted devil fruit users.....plus he found it hard to tell her no. 

 

“Meditation huh? That sounds relaxing. Ok, care to lead the way”, Gurin asked? 

 

“To begin, you must ease our mind, and clear it of all distraction. COMPLETELY clear of any possible sound”, Kumadori said as he sat down and crossed his legs. 

 

“ALL sounds? That sounds pretty impossible”, Gurin said as she too sat down and crossed her legs. “But if it can teach me to move my hair like that, I’ll certainly give it a try.” 

 

“Even the least advanced stage of this training is very sensitive to the senses. Once you master blocking out all sounds, you will be ready to commence with the next stage. I must warn you; it will be very hard.” 

 

“It cant be any harder than keeping that knife away from your stomach”, Gurin said. She recalled how much she had to stop the ever so dramatic Kumadori from committing Seppuku. One of the things that made her happy is that it became less and less often... She closed her eyes and concentrated.... but it really wasn’t easy to drown out all sounds. She managed to drown out some of them, but as Kumadori assured, it would require more work. 

 

Truth be told Kumadori liked having someone to teach. With all his other colleagues already knowing most of these techniques, there was never anything to teach them. Jabra and Kalifa didn’t mind the idea of COMPLETE body control, but Jabra’s attention span, and Kailifa’s need to do anything else other than meditating usually kept the two from being taught anything. “Can you still hear me”, he asked. 

 

“Yes. Does that mean its not going well?” 

 

“No. Its natural that you can hear my voice. Being able to focus on certain sounds is also a step in progress.” 

 

“Oh that’s good. This is very relaxing you know. This will even help me in my dragoness form.” 

 

“Wait a moment.... what is that”, Kumadori asked. Whenever he meditated, it was like he went into a whole other world. This world would always have a calming lull about it...but right now, there was a “bad taste” about it. He’s only ever felt like this once, and when it happened, someone was interfering with his meditation. Not physically...but mentally. A better way to describe it...would be that he was picking up another signal. It couldn’t have been Gurin. While she was indeed making progress, she was not in touch enough to intercept his “signal”. 

 

“Is something wrong, Kumadori?” 

 

“Yes Kumadori. IS something wrong”, a voice said. It was that of a woman’s but it wasn’t Gurin’s voice. “Lots of room in this signal....you never know when someone could be spying.” 

 

“Who are you and how did you get into my mind”, Kumadori thought. 

 

“Years and years of training. Way more than you, that’s for sure. The fact you finally noticed me means that you must have gotten stronger. I mean I've been poking around in your mind during meditation for months now.” An image appeared to Kumadori...but it wasn’ tat of a normal one. Whoever this woman was, she was wearing a white mask. She looked like a doll with eyes holes for eyes that were empty, and hair twisted into a bun. He could almost see a small glimpse of a yukata. 

 

“How dare you intrude on such a personal level! I’ll ask you once more! Who are you?” His thoughts were angrier the more he tried to figure out. Considering the only person, he’s ever trained to do this level of meditating was Gurin, the only other person who could possibly be skilled enough to intercept him would be someone in cipher pole....but not just a regular cipher pole! 

 

“Well, you finally picking up what I'm putting down?” 

 

“Kumadori something’s off! I feel weird all of a sudden is this natural”, she asked. Perhaps she too picked up on the signal. She may have felt what Kumadori was feeling. 

 

“While there’s no purpose in me hiding anymore, I’m still forbidden to tell you who I am.” 

 

“Why must you do this!? You are a fellow cipher pole! You shouldn’t be hunting us; you should be HELPING us!” 

 

“A bit too late to be playing victim don’t you think? You know as well as I do that you sealed your fate the moment you avoided being arrested. Same goes for your friends”, her voice was firm but calm. “I’m only doing what I was told to do. Either way... what will you do? Will you confront your fate with dignity? Or will you take your own life first” she asked. There was a mocking tone in her voice. 

 

“Hmph! I will not run away! No matter how much of a threat you impose!” Kumadori spoke with bravery, but truth be told, that threat was affecting him more than he thought. Even this whole other world was becoming distorted. 

 

The imposing figure chuckled. Hehehehe. This place is becoming awfully blurry. Seems like your losing your focus. Whatever you decide, you’d better do it quickly.... we’re coming for you. Tick Tock Kumadori. Tick tock”, she said menacingly. 

 

Right then and there, his meditation ceased. “I will not run anymore”, he shouted as he stood up! 

 

“What!? Run from what”, Gurin also shouted in surprise. 

 

“N-nothing. My apologies. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

 

“Kumadori...there’s something going on isn’t there? You’ve been distracted recently, and you just flipped out. I mean it's not exactly new, but I can tell this isn’t like the norm.” 

 

“I am very sorry my friend...but I must leave you. Use my teachings to protect yourself”, Kumadori said as he bowed. 

 

“Wait wait, why does this sound like a goodbye”, Gurin asked. 

 

“I am very sad that it has to end this way, but I'm afraid we must part ways. I have a very important enemy to engage!” 

 

“Enemy? Kumadori wait! Please tell me what's wrong. Don’t you trust me?” 

 

“I do trust you. Very much so...but....” 

 

“But what”, Gurin asked. “Kumadori San?” 

 

This could be the last opportunity I have to tell you this. There are some things I must tell you about my friends and I”, he said as he kneeled. He towered over her by a decent margin. I will tell you something that is supposed to be kept secret. Something Veeeery important.” 

 

“I’m listening...” 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trying to process the events of Kumadori’s recent adventure was harder than Gurin thought it would be. She understood it all sure, but it was a lot to take in. “So you were an assassin....and all this stuff happened, and now people are after you? What a life”, she said in sadness. 

 

“Still not as heartbreaking as yours my dear friend.” That’s something they shared in common. They were both hunted at some point...and technically are still being hunted. While Gurin’s hunters were of a wider variety, Kumadori’s seemed to be a little more dangerous. At least from what he's been told. 

 

“You said you won't run from a fight. You plan on fighting this ‘silencer’ woman? Even though she could be stronger than you?” Don’t be stupid”, she shouted. 

 

“W-what?” What do you mean?” 

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. I meant.... why would you fight someone you know you can't beat? Especially if they want to kill you!?” 

 

“Because running away would be even more shameful than death. A true man...would stand against any threat. And besides, if there’s even the slightest chance I could win...” 

 

“Then I’ll come with you!” 

 

“No! I cannot allow you to fight such a dangerous enemy! That would be an even greater shame!” It was clear to see that he was still nervous about this. “Gurin... you must let me do this. It might be hard to accept, but the possibility of death is exactly as such. I'm not just doing this for me...I'm doing this for my friends, and that includes you Gurin”, Kumadori said. He looked as if he was starting to tear up. 

 

Gurin didn’t believe Kumadori COULDN’T beat the threat. He was clearly strong. In the pecking order of agents, he was the fifth strongest out of seven. He even showed a slight sense of confidence. Truth be told it was inspiring. “Promise me something at least. If you can't win, you just say the word and I'll fly you to safety.” She had sincerity in her eyes. Kumadori nodded...but he wouldn’t burden her with such a request. Though Gurin also knew he wouldn’t. If the situation calls for it, she would step in to help him in any way she could. To her, Kumadori was like a soulmate. Kumadori perhaps felt the same about her. He was the most emotional of the group of course. “So, what are you going to do? You won't know when they’re going to strike, do you?” 

 

“I’m afraid not. For now all I can do is prepare. But like a lone rose, fighting against the hands of hell, I will not allow myself to be picked”, Kumadori said as he sat back down. 

 

Gurin sat down next to the tall man. “How can something so morbid sound so beautiful”, Gurin asked. It was impressive. He did indeed have a way with words, even if they were drawn out. She commenced meditating as well. During his meditation, he kept seeing images of his friends. Lucci, Kaku, Jabra, Blueno, Fukurou, Kalifa, and Gurin....he had to stay alive for them!


	12. Final Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right as Fukurou was about to consider cutting his loses, and rounding up his friends to leave the island....disaster strikes.

“You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet Fukurou. Something on your mind”, Serenity asked. 

 

Fukurou was in the middle of reading up on recent events involving both the archipelago and impel down. From what he could tell, one of the nobles had been attacked. This had Straw Hat written all over it. “He couldn’t have been THAT stupid, could he?” 

 

“What are you reading?” 

 

“Someone attacked a Tenryuubito. That’s a good way to raise hell for yourself. I also heard the supernovas were there too, but that’s not important. 

 

“I’ll admit it pretty big news, but I'm not surprised. Way too much stuff has been going on as of recent. This Straw hat boy broke into impel down, right? That wasn’t exactly smart of him. I mean most people try to break OUT of impel down. But of course, from my grape vine, I heard that it was to save Ace.” 

 

“Ace? Oh, wait he’s that whitebeard pirate, isn’t he?” He also has a logia devil fruit just like you. His execution is supposed to be in a matter of hours.” 

 

“That might be why the library is so empty today. Everyone’s trying to watch it.... almost like it's supposed to be some sort of answer. Killing him isn’t going to answer anything. It may even just make things worst”, Serenity said. She had her hand on her chin and slouching indicating she was bored. She read way too many book already in the time she’s been here. At this point, she had nothing better to do than to help Fukurou research this whole “leverage” thing. 

 

“Its probably more of a statement. Using him as an example. Cant say ‘we’ve’ ever done something like that.” Fukurou was still concentrating on reading. The other day, he had gotten a message from Kalifa and Kumadori of their encounters with someone they can only assume were silencers. Unfortunately, he could not find any other information on them other than what Serenity told him. “They’re locked tight on this one. I haven’t been able to find anymore dirt. Are you sure there’s nothing else you can tell me?” Serenity continued to stay silent, staring off into the distance. It may have been her way of refusing to answer. “Your right....I shouldn’t get you involved any more than you already....” 

 

Their solely focused on you guys. Remember when I said their good at their jobs cause they’re watching you? Its exactly that. Their deadly because they know exactly how to take down their opponent. What I'm getting at is that trying to beat them may not be YOUR best focus.” 

 

“So we cant run from them, and we cant fight them....we’re just going in circles! You’ve already told me that and I still cant believe it. How can they be unbeatable? 

 

“I never said they were unbeatable... Though when it comes to fight or flight, your best bet in the end will be flight. You just might be blessed enough to get away, depending on the situation. I will say this....I’m not as confident as I used to be, but I'm almost sure this will work out for you and your friends.... especially if you all have the right motivation. 

 

Fukurou listened to her words, but he didn’t really think they would help him in any way. She was trying to give him some sort of assurance, but still it didn’t set him at ease. “Either way This is getting way too close for comfort. As much as I hate running, we may have to leave soon Serenity. I talked with my comrades, and we decided we can't take any chances. We have to take down Spandam before something happens...otherwise it would seem like he won.” 

 

“Thats a real shame. It was really nice having you here you know. I’ve never seen someone who can organize books like you do. I’m sorry I couldn’t be as much help as you needed.” 

 

“The warning you gave was plenty good. Besides, now that I think about it, no amount of dirt probably would have helped anyways. I wouldn’t have gotten a chance to use it anyways, right?” The library door opened, allowing a tall man to come in. “Oh, welcome to the Zero library!” 

 

The man didn’t say anything. He had a very cowboy like appearance. A brown leather vest, boots with spurs, and even a wide hat. He had black glasses on, and a thick goatee. He continued walking towards the counter. “Pardon me, is there something in particular your looking for”, Serenity asked. 

 

“Serenity, it would be in your best interest to take your break now”, the man said. His voice was deep, but he spoke calmly. 

 

“A friend of yours Serenity”, Fukurou asked. 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know him. Have we met before”, Serenity asked. 

 

“Not really, but that’s of no importance. I’m here to talk to Fukurou.” 

 

“I don know you either”, fukurou replied. Both of them stood puzzled, until it hit them both at the same time 

 

“Wait a minute....are...you...”, Fukurou began to ask. 

 

“Whatever your probably thinking....yes. To put it bluntly, your time is up and I'm bored of tailing you. Not surprising since this IS a library.” 

 

“Attacking in broad daylight? That’s not something I expected you to do. It was at night for Benson”, Serenity said. She harbored an angered look.” 

 

“Benson? Oh, that’s right. I remember Benson. He was the one I got rid of years ago, right? One of your comrades”, he said as he lifted his glasses. Sure enough, he also had those eyes. 

 

“Wait! He was the one who killed your teammate?” This was clearly some sort of irony. Perhaps it was intentional. Whether or not it was intended to spook Serenity wasn’t apparent, but he was definitely here for Fukurou. “Serenity do as he says. I thought I’d have enough time to get away, but it looks like I'll have to fight now. Listen to me...I want you to go and find the others and tell them to go while they still have the chance.” 

 

“I wouldn’t bother. The others should be moving in on them right about now anyways. I’m sure you were already informed, that there’s no escape”, he said as he looked at Serenity. “Luckily for her she probably didn’t tell you much else....not that there IS much else. Now if we’re all done here I’fd like to get on with...” 

 

“Wait! There’s something I want to know first! Who sent you”, Fukurou asked. 

 

“I doubt he’ll actually talk, Fukurou. I told you, it could LITERALLY be the anyone.” Fukurou wanted so badly to believe that it wasn’t Lucci or Kaku after their hides, but truth be told, the evidence of it being them was pretty heavy. Not even the government could have known that they were on Zero island unless someone told them. 

 

“She’s right. WE don’t even know who sent us. We only received the order from the higher ups. I will say this though....your crimes have piled up enough for them to even dispatch us. I mean, initiating a buster call, failing to assassinate a group of pirates, fleeing from justice, and injuring fellow government officials attempting to bring you to said justice; which might I add is an obstruction of duty...Its a wonder they didn’t send us out sooner”, the tall man said. 

 

“We did NOT initiate the buster call. That was all Spandam! He lied to you”, Fukurous shouted back. 

 

“Even if that’s true, that’s still three out of four. Have you an excuse for the other three? 

 

“Well, no, but....” he didn't know what else to say. Despite the fact that it was a chain reaction of horror that plagued the group, they really did do all those things he said. They lost to the straw hats, they fled from their supposed punishment, and they defended themselves from marines and resisted arrest. By definition, collectively they’ve all done things throughout their lives that would have them seen as the ultimate criminals...at least to those outside the govt. After they lost their status on the pecking order it all piled up to become reasons they were to be found and killed. 

 

“I certainly hope you didn’t think I killed Benson for ‘just leaving cipher pole’, Serenity. I mean once you throw away your status, your throw away your immunity. As simple as that.” Serenity was safe because she retired after so long. The others fled, and therefore lost everything they had. “To think this all could have been avoided if you had just come along quietly, but now is too late. 

 

“Well...if that’s how its going to be, I'll just have to fight for my life.” 

 

Serenity looked over at him with a confused expression. “I told you your best option would be to...” 

 

“Sorry Serenity. If I had more time, I would have grabbed the others and escaped, but now, its not possible. Now, please, go and tell my friends to get off this island right now, before its tool late. 

 

The man simply shook his head. “I already told you, its pointless. Like I said, it would be a huge waste of time. Not only that, but she would be obstructing Justice if she interfered. She wouldn’t want to throw her life away, now would she? 

 

Serenity stepped forward. “Throw my life away? Your awfully confident for someone who’s barely half my age. Fukurou, I wont tell your friends anything, and you know why that is? 

 

“Serenity, what...”, Fukurou began to ask. 

 

“Because you’re your going to get to tell them yourself. I’ll be the one to handle this clod!”


	13. Take a Stand For Them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set. Its do or die time!

The calm before the storm...is what people referred to this as. The moment a serene day, can instantly become a tragic one. 

 

 

“So, he slashed you in the face with a KNIFE, and you were only a child? Sounds horrible”, Raymond said. “Some pretty intense training regiments your superiors had for you growing up, huh?” 

 

“Yeah. Can’t lie, it’s the hardest I've ever been hit”, Jabra replied. “A lot of us had to go through that kind of thing growing up. Some of us had scars on areas most people wouldn’t notice, like on arms, or our legs. One of my friends had a few of them on his sides, and another one has some on his back. I was unfortunate enough to get one on my face.” 

 

“You guys really are as tough as nails then. The worst I've ever been, is shot in the arm. Back in my kingd....eh...back at home we had some crazy people in town.” Jabra stopped and held his hand out in front of Raymond. “What? What happened? Did we pass something?” 

 

“Damn....I really did think I had more time”, Jabra said. 

 

Raymond had a very uneasy feeling. He felt this feeling before, but... “Jabra, whats going on?” A familiar face appeared before him. It was that stingray man. The one he thought he imagined at the café the other day. “Its him! That fishman I saw the other day!” 

 

“Dont remind me....its actually kind of embarrassing that someone like you noticed me. Anyways....hello Jabra”, he said, with one of the most nonchalant smiles. Jabra had a scowl on his face. As menacing as he tried to look, his heart was beating pretty fast. Whether from adrenaline or possibly...fear? No! He couldn’t let the rumors spook him. If this man was after him there was one thing he could do. “Care to go for a walk? Or would you rather I come over there”, he asked. His eyes glared intensely at Jabra. He had a smile, but anyone could see in his eyes, the maliciousness he harbored. 

 

Jabra huffed, and began to walk over, only for Raymond to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Jabra...everything’s ok, right”, he asked, insistently on getting an answer. 

 

Jabra didn’t really know what to say. He wanted to let Raymond know SOMETHING...but then that would only put his friend in danger. He had no intention of taking anyone down with him. “Yeah, everything ok. I’m just going to go see what he wants is all. Just...go back to the shop, ok?” Raymond removed his hand still unsure of the situation. Jabra began to walk off, before quickly stopping. “Hey Raymond...” 

 

“Yeah”, Raymond asked. 

 

“Thank you. For giving me a chance”, Jabra replied as he continued walking. Now Raymond was definitely sure something wasn’t right. 

 

Once Jabra made it up towards the fishman, he began to walk alongside him. The surrounding area was like a forest. It wasn’t too far away from the workshop actually. “That was nice of you. Had you told him anything about your ‘current situation’, I would have had to kill him too. Got a soft spot for him, and your fellow convicts”, Hatchet asked. 

 

“Mind your own business! I hope you don’t think I'm just going to let you kill me, fishman!” 

 

“No, I figured you wouldn’t go down without a fight, wolfman. Now...any last word? Next of kin, anything?” 

 

“Say what you want, but I'm gonna drop you right here and now”, Jabra said as he instantly turned into his wolf human form.” 

 

“Ah, right from the start huh? Fine with me pal”, Hatchet said. His Blue vest blew into the wind. His tail stood up and moved over his shoulder in a threatening manner. 

 

Jabra made the first move! “Tempest kick Lone wolf!” The compressed air attack leaped across the ground, towards the fishman. 

 

“Nice try”, Hatchet said as he jumped, and vanished. 

 

“Where the hell did he go?” Jabra looked around, but he saw no sign of Hatchet. 

 

“Up here”, Hatchet said as he zoomed towards the ground from the sky. Jabra quickly sprang out of the way....but the Hatchet was even faster than Jabra anticipated. A sharp pain stabbed him right in the back. 

 

“Gah! W-what was that?” He may have already known what it was. 

 

“How do you like my venom Pistol”, Hatchet asked as he held up is tail again. There was a purple liquid seeping out of it. 

 

Jabra stood up quickly...but something was off. His body began to feel heavy. Its as if the earth itself was pulling him closer to the ground. “What did you do to me?!” 

 

“At this point I really don’t even have to fight you. My venom will weight you down, more and more on its own. That not all though! If it stays in your system for too long, eventually your motor skills will cease, your nerves will freeze up, and eventually you’ll die a slow painful death.” Jabra gasped! How could he have let this happen so easily? Hatchet moved faster than Jabra processed...but then again, the rumors held true. The silencers were a lot stronger than any of the basic cipher pole members. “Didn’t they tell you? We know exactly how to take each of you down. I’d rather not take my chances though. I’m here to kill you quick and easy.” 

 

He was one of the few members who had fighting in the air, as one of their stronger points. Without that, his fighting style was reduced in power. Well of course that, and the poison playing effect. “No...nonono! It won't be that easy! Tempest Kick Lupus Fall!” Four wolves of wind came out this time...and they traveled fast. 

 

“Some people just dont learn.” Hatchet simply swept his arm from his left to his right and created a wave of water in front of him that blocked the wind attack.” 

 

“W-where did THAT come from?” 

 

“We’re on an island surrounded by the sea you idiot”, he said as he swirled the water around the two. “Now speaking of which.... Poseidon planet!” The water quickly swarmed around Jabra, entrapping him in a ball made of the sea! This was one of the worst possible outcomes for a devil fruit user. Even made worst by someone who can manipulate the water. These silencers.... they’re good at thier job because they know their enemy’s weaknesses! It all makes sense now. First, he made it harder for Jabra to move! Then he used this lack of movement to catch him in the trap easier. Its possible Jabra didn’t have a chance from the beginning. “Now, die like the dog you are”, Hatchet said. He was going to drown Jabra! Or at least he was about to, until a sudden explosion threw off his concentration, ceasing the water’s suffocating. “Where the hell did that come from?” 

 

The attacker, was nonother than Raymond. Holding out the roman candle he uses for battle. “Hm? Not as much effect as I had hoped. Probably because your skin is so damp.” 

 

“Oh? Well look who it is. I didn’t expect you to follow us here”, Hatchet said. 

 

“R-Raymond!? What...hack....are you doing here? I told you to go back to the shop”, Jabra yelled between coughs. 

 

“Aren’t you glad I didn’t”, he replied. 

 

Hatchet sighed, but he seemed rather bothered, than angry. “I’d ask why you’re here, but I guess it's pretty obvious. This is an obstruction of Justice you know. Not only that, but you also attacked me...though I barely felt that, you should know that you're making a grave mistake.” 

 

“Perhaps....but I refuse to stand around and watch this.” He looked over at Jabra, and saw that he was struggling to stand. “Was that YOUR doing?” Hatchet simply smiled in a proud manner. Needless to say, Raymond was no pleased at this. In fact, he was angry. “Jabra...I'm sure you remember the blue vial on the bottom shelf at the shop? That should be a serum that removes venom, hopefully no matter how strong.” 

 

“And leave you here with that guy. Heh...hehe. This isn’t the time for jokes Raymond!” He turned back into his human form. 

 

“He’s right. If he; a highly trained assassin can't beat me, then what makes you think you; a plain old human with useless fireworks, can?” 

 

“Dont let your strength go to your head. My fireworks may not be as effective on you because your so damp, but as long as you have a beating heart, I can find a way to beat you. What are you still doing here Jabra? The clock is ticking”, Raymond urged. 

 

Jabra managed to stand up. He wanted to stay and fight....but for one of the few instances, not for himself. He wasn’t trying to prove his was the strongest this time. He only wanted to keep himself alive. He wanted to keep Raymond alive.....but he wouldn’t have a choice but to leave. If he didn’t find something at the lab to reverse the venom soon, he’d kill over anyway. He had no choice but to retreat. “You better not die on me”, Jabra said. 

 

“Yeah yeah”, Raymond said with a smile. Though Jabra was unable to jump, he could still run at a decent pace. Even then, he couldn’t help but look behind him again. 

 

“Well isn’t this lovely. Never thought I’d see such soft Cipher pole agents. Making friends with the most unusual people. It's not too late....walk away now, and I’ll forget I saw you. But you stay and try to fight me, and you’ll die”, Hatchet said. 

 

“You don’t see me running away, do you?” 

 

“Hm. Very well. This should be interesting. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not too far away from the confrontation, Blueno and Moira were having a customer at the bar. Blueno had a look of shock on his face. Blueno realized he wasn’t imagining things when he looked into her eyes. The whole time Claire; under the guise of Rita, sat there and put her drink down, she slipped some pretty obvious malicious hints. “What's the matter Blueno? You look like you’ve seen a ghost”, she said. 

 

“How many of these things can she pound down”, Moira asked. The entire table was lined with glasses that were at one point filled with some of the strongest drinks they had. Strangely enough, each glass had her lipstick on it. Any normal person would have been drunk by now at the rate she was consuming them. “She could drink my dad under the table, that’s for sure.” 

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now then, I have some business to tend to. Here you are”, she said as she put a sack of gold coins on the table. “This is such a nice place. It would be a shame if something happened to it”, she said. A pretty obvious hint that it was finally time. The concept of discretion was becoming less and less of a concern to them it seemed. 

 

If Blueno wanted to avoid getting Moira and Gilligan involved, he would have to face the music....and hope it's not too much to handle. “Alright, I've had enough of this cat and mouse game. You want me, come and get me! Air Door!” Blueno hopped into the space he created behind him. 

 

“Alright then. The fight is on!” Claire hopped into the door dimension that Blueno created, ready to initiate the plan to eradicate the former agent. 

 

“Wait! What happened?! Blueno, what are you doing”, Moira asked. By the time she was able to react, both Blueno and Claire had literally disappeared into thin air! 

 

“Moira, whats with all the shouting? And where’s Blueno? He’s not taking an early break is he”, Gilligan asked. 

 

“No...dad...I...I think someone is trying to hurt him.” 

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“Think about it. Blueno has never acted this impulsively before. He jumped into an air door...and she followed suit as if she knew about the ability. I’ve never seen him let someone other than us in there so far and on top of that, both times he saw her, he acted very strangely from his normal self. Almost like he was afraid she knew something. This may be one of those things he didn’t want us to know about. 

 

“Oh, this place is all weird and distorted. So this is what its like to be in a dimension that exists alongside ours”, Claire said. She didn’t seem worried about being plucked from her world. 

 

“You people never give up, do you? Going to chase us to the ends of the earth”, Blueno asked as he shook his head. 

 

“The hunters have become the hunted, you could say. Doesn’t feel so good I imagine.” Her lips were still two different lipstick colors, with the top still being red, and bottom still being yellow. “You should be thankful that we gave you this much time to live your lives, after your treason. I certainly hope you’ve made peace.” 

 

“OUR treason? The level of hypocrisy is strong in the government it seems. I warn you...just because you're a woman doesn’t mean I won't fight you.” 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to hold back...that would be boring! Then again, this will probably be boring anyways. I know all about the door door fruit you possess. Offensively it's not one of the best fruits. Its more or less good for defense. Though there is ONE thing you could do to kill someone with this devil fruit. The same thing you were planning on doing to me once you got me here I assume?” 

 

Blueno was shocked after hearing this. She couldn’t have figured out his strategy already had she? “Elaborate.” 

 

“These doors only exist when YOU make them. But they also vanish out of existence when you close them. Hence, anyone who is left inside a closed door you are no longer present in, will vanish along with it....by your command of course.” 

 

“Indeed. And you followed me here knowing this?” 

 

“Yes. The reason being, Is because your plan won't work, I'm afraid.” 

 

“We’ll see about that”, Blueno said as he opened another door and left the dimension. After hopping out and closing the door, he clenched his fist. “I’ll send your regards to whoever sent you.” 

 

“Blueno! Are you ok? What happened”, Moira asked. 

 

“Nothing to be concerned about.” 

 

“Lies! We want the truth Blueno”, Gilligan replied. Blueno simply turned his head. A very big part of him wanted to tell them the truth, but now that his enemy was supposedly out of the way, there was nothing to tell them. Right then and there, one of the drink glasses on the table shattered. One of the glasses that Claire had downed alcohol from earlier. 

 

“Well that was weird”, Moira said. But back to the point. Blueno, what are you not te...”, her sentence was cut short by her own gasp as Blueno was impaled in the back by Claire’s finger. 

 

It took a second for him to process...but he realised that Claire was still alive, despite him “killing her”, with his alternate dimension trick. “Yo-you!? But...how did you...” 

 

“I told you your little plan would not work.” She removed her finger, covered in Blueno’s blood. 

 

Blueno quickly turned around, and used his finger pistol technique, impaling her right through her forehead. “Blueno, what!? What are you doing!?” 

 

“Heheheh! Bummer”, Clair said, right before falling towards the ground. Her body did not hit the floor, however....rather, it burst into orange colored sparkles. Just then, another one of the drink glasses shattered. 

 

“Huh? What's going on with her body”, Blueno asked. 

 

“I can also do that this way”, Claire said. She was now sitting on a table at the far end of the bar. “She kissed her hand, and somehow left a red kiss mark on the palm of her hand, and blew it towards Blueno. 

 

“Iron body”, Blueno shouted. “He held out his arms and braced for the attack The kiss appeared to do nothing but stick to his shirt at first.... but then a red needle popped out of Blueno’s back. “But...how?”, Blueno asked as he staggered backwards. 

 

Moira and Gilligan quickly ran up and shouldered a him. Blueno, stay with us! Who the hell are you!?” 

 

Claire simply shook her head in refusal to answer. “You needn’t worry about that. Now, get out of the way so I can...” 

 

“TO HELL WITH THAT”, Moira shouted. Her voice echoed and created a shockwave that blew both Claire and several tables out of the building itself. There was no a huge hole in the wall of the bar. 

 

“Moira...are you ok”, Gilligan asked. He had a very worried expression on his face. 

 

“Dad, I'm sorry about the wall. I just cant take this anymore. Blueno...I don’t know what you’ve been hiding, but I cant take it anymore. This woman is clearly trying to kill you. For what reason I don’t know...but if you wont tell us, then I'll just have to get it out of her. Even if I have to beat it out of her.” 

 

“Beat it out of me? Hehe. Well, talk about your empty threats. Even so, I’m starting to like you. Tell you what....lets make a game out of it. I’ll fight you instead...and for each hit you can land, I’ll tell you something of interest”, Claire said as she re-entered the building through the destroyed wall. 

 

“And what's the cache”, Moira asked? 

 

“You have to survive long enough to hear it”, Claire replied. She had a very unsettling smile stretching across her face. 

 

“If that’s what it takes....I accept!” 

 

“N-no. Stop her...she can't win”, Blueno managed to utter. He was still breathing, but he didn’t look like he was in much condition to fight. 

 

“Dad...you and Blueno just stay back, ok? You keep him away”, Moira said. She had a stern tone. “I’ll take it from here. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kalifa kept going over the conversation she had with her fellow coworkers from the café just a moment ago. Most if not all of them kept trying to question her sudden news of leaving...but she couldn’t tell any of them. All she could tell them was she had to leave and go somewhere. She didn’t even bother telling them that she would probably come back...because she didn’t know if it was true. Even if she did survive this confrontation, there was no telling who they would send next. Were they doomed to this kind of life? A life of running away? This wasn’t the storybook career she planned on having, but that was expected already at this point. Right now, she had to regroup with her comrades and think of a solid plan. Recalling the most recent status report given to her by the other ex-cipher pole members, she made her way to the beach in hopes the rest of them would follow suit. “She looked around and saw nothing but an empty beach. Supposedly people rarely came down to the beach since sea kings actively came close to shore here. “What’s keeping them? Am I the only one who has encountered one of them”, she asked herself. Unfortunately for her, someone other than herself answered back. 

 

“Nope. By now, your other friends should also be falling victim to my other colleagues. They might already even be dead.” That voice was unnervingly familiar. Her suspicion was confirmed when she turned to see Montague standing behind her, sipping from a mug. 

 

“Your quite bold, attack in broad daylight. Not even we were known for that.... well, at least not most of us.” She thought back to hearing about Jabra, Kumadori, and Fukurou’s mission to assassinate one of the leaders of the rebel army...which actually ended with them killing more people than they had intended to thanks to Fukurou’s mouthy problem. 

 

“To be honest, discretion isn’t much of a concern to us as it is for regular cipher pole. We’re only really quiet when we’re gathering info on our targets. Enough about that though. Let’s get this over with so I can move on to my next assignment”, he said as he tossed the mug behind him. 

 

“Take your best shot”, Kalifa said. She rubbed her hands across her arms and produced bubbles in both her hands. 

 

“Ah, the Bubble-Bubble fruit. It lets you make energy draining bubbles. Quite the useful ability since it lets you drain the energy of whoever you use it on. In the right hands its capable of deciding a battle, too! Though depending on the opponent, it could also be utterly useless. Of course, I am one of those opponents”, he said. 

 

“I don’t buy it. As long as the bubbles come in contact with my target, they WILL work”, she said as she launched a bubble blizzard at Montague. 

 

“Indeed, they will, but if they don’t make contact, they can't affect me. Like so!” He stomped his foot, causing a huge wall of sand to rise in front of him. Needless to say, the bubbles collided with the wall, and had no effect other than making the sand soapy. It fell, but only because he dropped it. 

 

“What in the world”,Kalifa asked. “What happened!?” 

 

“I have a devil fruit ability of my own. It’s the Wall-Wall fruit. It allows me to create a wall out of any inanimate object that I touch, like the sand you saw before you.” 

 

“Hmph. My power is starting to feel less and less ridiculous”, Kalifa said with a smile. She was actually starting to feel less and less worried about this fight already. A very easy mistake to make.” 

 

“Well, I don’t think there is a such thing as a ridiculous Devil Fruit ability. As I’m sure you’ve heard, it all depends on how you use it. You really shouldn’t underestimate mine though. It can be quite...KILLER”, he said as he quickly picked up the coffee much behind him and threw it at her. 

 

The mug flew fast, but Kalifa wasn’t slow. She could easily see the mug approaching...but the mug that Montague threw warped and grew into a much larger mound of ceramic proportions. At the very last second, she jumped out of the way of the incoming hazard...and the moment she rolled; she could already see Montague standing at her side. “How can he be so fast!?” 

 

“ANY inanimate object I touch”, he repeated. He placed his hand on the ground and jumped out of the way, and just like that, a wall of sand erected around Kalifa. 

 

“You think a little sand can stop me?” 

 

“No, but it certainly distracted you.” Montague clenched his fist, and a sharp stream of sand stabbed Kalifa right in the leg! “Sorry...forgot to mention my pistol attacks can be transferred through the walls”, he said with a smile. 

 

Kalifa gritted her teeth, as she tried to keep her balance. Clearly these ‘Silencers’ have mastered both their abilities in both assassination AND devil fruit. “How did you do that!?” 

 

“Once you awaken to a devil fruit, you’d be surprised on the things you could do with it....but you won't get the chance to experience it. Your draining bubble attacks wont affect me if they cant touch me, and your little ‘soap bar’ defense renders you immobile. With how badly I injured your leg, your speed is probably already half of what it originally was. I’m afraid you literally have no means to stop me, meaning my next strike will end you without a doubt. So be a good gal, and hold still!” 

 

“Dont take another step”, a familiar voice said. 

 

At first it seemed like it came from nowhere thanks to the sand blocking her vision, but she knew who it was. “Hmph. I didn’t think you’d follow me.” 

 

“Well you can thank Heaton. Him and his paranoia finally convinced me to see what was up for myself. I told you I didn’t pry”, Borya said. 

 

“Hey! My ‘paranoia’ was right in the end. That guy’s trying to kill her”, Heaton shouted. 

 

“And he brought Heaton. Those two dopes will never let me live this down I bet”, Kalifa said as she smiled. 

 

“And you two are”, Montague asked. 

 

“The cavalry”, Borya replied. 

 

“HE’S the cavalry...I'm just the escort”, Heaton added nervously. 

 

“This doesn’t concern you two. Walk away”, Montague said. The coldness in his eyes were as chilling as the coldness on his face. 

 

“I have to agree with him actually. You must leave this instant”, Kalifa said. She tried to play it cool by adjusting her glasses again, but she was worried. She knew Borya wouldn’t just leave. 

 

“Stop playing it cool, Kalifa”, Heaton said as he jumped down onto the sand. “Now come on, we have to get you back and get you some medical attention. Please don’t kick me!” He grabbed on to her and tried to keep her upright. 

 

Montague sighed, and scratched his head. “Very well. I’ll just have to force you out of the way. As he prepared to dash at the two, Borya jumped over onto the battlefield as well. “You too, huh?” 

 

“Dont be a fool Borya. Listen to me when I say that he’s dangerous. There’s a lot you don’t know about me OR him.” 

 

“Yes, and I intend to find out later, if you would be nice enough to tell me. Now Heaton, would you please escort her back to the café for now.” 

 

“Right! Get him good, ok”, Heaton replied as he began to shoulder Kalifa back to the café. 

 

“I can walk you know, and I cant leave them like this.” 

 

“He’s giving you an opportunity to escape. We don’t know what’s going on, but you clearly can’t beat that guy. Just let him take care of this and we’ll get this sorted out later?” 

 

“Hm....ok, I’ll let him take a crack at it. I just hope he knows it wont be that easy.....” 

 

“Your protecting a criminal, you know”, Montague said. 

 

Borya nodded. I had a feeling it was something like that. Regardless, she’s still my employee, so I cant allow you to off her. By the way, aren’t you a murderer?” 

 

“I suppose you could think like that, but I'm more of an angel of justice. You sir, are getting in the way of that justice. Planning to become a nuisance are you?” 

 

“Indeed, I do. If you want to get to them, you’ll have to go through me!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kumadori San, are you ok”, Gurin asked. Just a moment ago, they were having a lovely conversation about their last show performed at the Zero theater...but Kumadori suddenly turned abnormally quiet. It’s as if he were suddenly in a trance. She got no response from him. Both of his eyes were closed. “Kumadori?” Still no response. If it weren’t for his hair blowing in the wind, you would almost think he was a statue. Even his breathing seemed slow...though that was far from the case. His heart raced, as he too was in the middle of a confrontation. 

 

“You have intruded into my psyche for the last time! Show yourself, villain!” He yelled out. He was shouting out into the space in his own head. He was able to pick up this intruder in his own mind....but how?” 

 

“Villian? HA! Oh how naïve you ex cp9 agents are. Its quite funny actually.” 

 

“Explain whats so funny!” 

 

“You ‘killed in the name of Justice’ for people who don’t even care about you enough to save you from certain doom! Can you honestly call me a villian when the word has no true target at this point. I could be the villian to you...but you’re the villain to me. There’s also evil pirates, and the world government who wants you dead. In a way, everyone is the villian”, the voice said as she reappeared. She looked the same as she did the first time he saw her. A long red Yukata, and a white mask. She had a point. It was hard to tell just who was in the wrong here. So many stipulations, rivaled with who’s justice was right or wrong. In more waus than one, maybe he and his friends were villains even outside the cipher pole branch. 

 

“Very wise, I must admit, however I will not allow you to end my life!” 

 

“Hmhmhm. Well someone has to. You clearly can’t do it yourself like I was expecting you to, so I guess I have to do it myself.” She was clearly poking fun at him. Needless to say he was not impressed. “I want you to think about something for a second. Think about something. Think about all those people you killed. Some of which were completely innocent. I mean, you guys even ended up killing 22 people just because of something they may or may not have believed in. You should really be ashamed of yourself.” She sighed...but truth be told this was all part of her phycological warfare. 

 

“Dont...try and mess with me! I...I only did what I was told”, Kumadori replied. There was an unsureness in his voice. HE quickly twirled his staff in his hand, and prepared it for attack. “Pistol Q!” 

 

The long staff launched towards the silencer woman, but she simply reached out and grabbed the tip with it being only a coin away from impacting her face. “Quite interesting. You made your own version of the finger pistol attack. Its not as uncommon as I make it sound, but it’s the first time I've seen someone use it via staff.” 

 

Kumadori gritted his teeth, and pulled the staff back! “Why thank you. It has taken years of pract...gah” a small moment of flattery and he was caught off guard. A finger pistol right into his chest. 

 

“Hm...you may have gotten sharper in mind, but it seems you have gotten rusty in reflex. The others are surely suffering the same I take it.” There was a glee of some sort in her voice. While it may not have been visible, she must have been smiling. 

 

 

Outside of his conscience, Gurin eyes him attentively. At first she was starting to think maybe he was just in a deep meditation, but it became more than that, once she saw the blood running down his shirt. “Kumadori, your bleeding! Kumadori can you hear me?” She frantically shook him....but he remained in his meditated state. Ok that’s it! If you wont come back to me, I'll come to YOU. 

 

 

 

Kumadori hopped backwards away from the attacking woman. “I have been stabbed before! If that is the best you can do, then I'm very certain you will be no threat to me!” He twirled the staff again, but this time it caught on fire. 

 

“And YOU are even more silly than I thought you were if you think I put any effort into that attack.” 

 

“Hair bind”, Kumadori yelled! His hair extended towards her this time, and entrapped her in a jungle of hair. “It restrained her and even lifted her into the air. “Now, you will be punished! Punished for even attempting to come after us!” 

 

“Well done Kumadori. I mean I saw the attack coming of course, but I congratulate you for doing exactly what I predicted you to do. Now, your mine!” She used her finger to touch the bundle of hair wrapped around her wrist. Now you shall see my power!” 

 

“W-what!?” The moment she touched his hair, he felt something...rather he didn’t feel anything. His hair had drooped down to the ground! “What have you done!? My hair...wont listen to me!” 

 

“Allow me to introduce you to the power of the Shock-Shock fruit. Whenever I touch someone, it sends a small bold of power through your body. After enough time, it will start to go numb.....and eventually, you’ll be completely paralyzed, A very powerful paramecia fruit indeed. They told me it would be perfect for dealing with you.” 

 

“No....no! I think I understand! They CHOSE people who could counter our abilities! Please.....please don’t let it be them who told you about us”, Kumadori said. A tear formed into his eye. He had plenty of faith in them at first, but then he wondered if it really was Rob Lucci and Kaku who gave away thier position? Even though these Silencers watched them, there had to be more to it than that. These people were specifically chosen to deal with him and his friends. 

 

“I received orders from above. While I can’t say for certain how they got this info, it doesn’t matter.” She rolled up her sleeve, and revealed herself to now be holding a long dagger. “Now, if you dont mind...I’LL be the one to slice your belly open this time.” 

 

She began to walk upon the black ground. The area around became very clouded....meaning his mind was as well. He was so conflicted with his trust for the two who left them, he wasn’t really able to think as clear. “I-iron body”, he said...though his body did not harden. His arms and legs were starting to grow numb as well.” 

 

“That’s not going to help you. The first attack into your chest was the first touch.....the second touch was the strands of your hair. Not that it will be needed, since you’re already on the verge of paralysis, but a third touch would make you go into complete shock. I’ll at least grant you that before I plunge this blade into you.” Despite her walking on nothing, her shoes still made a clacking sound. Was she somehow gaining more control over his mind than he was? 

 

Kumadori tried moving his hair again...but it barely moved. It continued to lie at the ground, and at his sides. He couldn’t even form them into fingers to defend himself. It would appear that the information eh received about these silencers was right....they were good. “Gurin....my friends....I am sorry. I failed...and I couldn’t even put up a fight. Perhaps this is what I deserve? At least I will get to see my dear mother again.” 

 

“Kumadori I'm here to save you like we promised”, Gurin said as she flew in from the dark clouded sky. 

 

“Gurin! You entered my mind? How is this possible? Your meditation....” 

 

“Iv’e gotten better of course! How could you fight this woman!? I wanted you to run”, she shouted angrily. 

 

“Thats wouldn’t have done him any good. He’s been running for almost a year now and I found him easily by choice. You're that dragoness he’s been around lately right? Gurin was it?” 

 

“Oh shut it! I won let you hurt Kumadori anymore! He hasn’t done anything to you”, Gurin said. 

 

“Thats not for you to decide. And in any case you really shouldn’t even be here. It would be in your best interest to leave anyway. After I kill him, this place will only last for a few seconds before it vanishes. More than enough time for someone like me to escape, but....” 

 

“I’m not moving! I’m tasking Kumadori back to the forest!” 

 

“And that will get you where, exactly?” 

 

“She’s right...she’ll just keep coming after me”, Kumadori replied. He was now laying on the ground. The feeling in his body was becoming more and more scarce as the seconds went by. 

 

“Then...if it means protecting you, then I guess I have no choice. I’ll defeat her here!” Kumadori’s eye went wide. 

 

“Defeat me? Have you no sense left in your head, child? Though I will admit, you do show some promise. Being able to enter one’s mind this way takes a lot of skill...that or maybe you just got lucky? I cant say for sure. Either way, I wont stop you from trying to help him....but as I’m sure you probably know, this could end with both you AND him dying. Are you willing to take that risk? 

 

“No! I wont allow it. I told her to stay out of this. YOU are my opponent, you devil woman”, Kumadori yelled. He was still grounded, but then intensity of his shout echoed through the realm. The realm itself even began to have a red tint. 

 

“You cant even move right now Kumadori. Not only do you not have a say in this...but I cant let her kill you. I will fight you, lady!” Her eyes flared, as f they themselves would burst on fire. 

 

The lady simply giggled. “Oh very well. I’m curious to see how far your drive to protect this man will take you. By the way, you may call me Raflessia”, she said as she bowed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your’re going to fight me, Serenity? Is this some sort of joke? You wouldn’t honestly go against a silencer?” Serenity 

 

“I will! And do you know why that is?” 

 

“For your fallen comrade, I'm guessing?” 

 

“Yes that...but also because I cant let you do this to him”, Serenity said as she pointed over at Fukurou. 

 

“Serenity? What do you mean”, Fukurou asked. 

 

“I know it sounds weird, but I see myself in you. I may not have been in the same situation as you, but I almost was. It’s a shame it went this far for you, but its not too late to stop it from happening. So yes, I will fight for them.” Serenity came forward and took off her nametag. 

 

“Interesting development. And I accept your offer. And do YOU know why THAT is?” Serenity shook her head. “Because I'll consider it a test of my own strength. A fun little competition, I guess. I want to see if I can beat one of the strongest cipher pole members in history, AND kill my target all in one day.” 

 

“Get over yourself! Serenity, don’t do this! This is my fight, not yours! I can...I can....” 

 

“You can what, Fukurou”, Serenity asked expectantly. “I may not be able to help all your friends, but I can help you at least. If their lucky, maybe they have people to help them too. If it was meant to be, you’ll see them soon, though hopefully in the land of the living. 

 

“Well isn’t this touching? What happened to the cold Serenity I used to know”, the man asked. 

 

“I never actually KNEW you, so don’t ask me such a question. And you’d do best not to take challenging me so lightly! For all you know, I might be the one who ends up killing you”, Serenity said. Her eyes took a very dark turn. They were normally very cool and collected, one might even say peaceful, but now it was as foreboding as any other cipher pole assassin. Almost as if something switched in her. 

 

“Ah, now there’s a look that screams challenging. You want to go, Serenity. Very well. Let me see what you can do. As for you, Fukurou....I advise you to run while you still can, because after I’m done with her, I WILL rub you out”, he said. 

 

“But Serenity, the library”, Fukurou said. He was hinting at her that they ensuing battle would do more than just damage a few books. 

 

“I know....but, I have no choice. I get the feeling he’ not going to leave anyway”, she replied. 

 

“Its just a crumby building with a bunch of old boring books. I’m sure someone will rebuild it or something. Tch....years of retirement, ad THIS is what you’ve come to? Spending your days in a bland old library, protecting a rouge agent? My how the mighty have fallen!” 

 

Fukurou came up to Serenity and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Serenity! The beach on the west side of the island. Just remember that ok”, Fukurou said. He seemed to be throwing her some sort of hint. He then zoomed past the imposing silencer. 

 

“I at least must thank you for being a good sport”, Serenity said. 

 

“Dont get me twisted....I am only doing this for my own game, and not for your, or his wellbeing. Now show me what you can do!” 

 

 

All around the island, the battle positions were being set. With the imposing doom threatening their friends....it was do or die time.


	14. Raymond VS Hatchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond fights for he and Jabra's life against a very deadly fishman.

Hatchet stood directly across from Raymond. He wasn’t foolish enough to underestimate an opponent he didn’t know much about...but considering the species of his opponent, it was hard not to. “Your honestly not afraid? Most humans who see us fishmen, turn on their heels and run.” 

 

“My hearts beating pretty fast, so SOMETHING must be happening. Maybe I am afraid...or maybe its my adrenaline already”, Raymond replied. “Honestly, I find you fishmen interesting. From your ability to survive on and off land, to the water manipulation” 

 

“Is that so? Well, I applaud you...it may not be smart, but you don’t seem to show the same spinelessness most humans have. I bet under a different circumstance, we could have been friends....maybe.” 

 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

 

“Now then! Water Pistol”. Hatchet shouted. A small bubble of water flew out of his hand and straight at Raymond. It flew faster than any regular person would have processed...but Raymond swiftly dodged it by moving to his right. “Hm? Whats this!?” 

 

“Whoa! I barely saw that!” 

 

“How were you fast enough to dodge that?” 

 

“I have good reflexes...I think. The move looked like it slowed down or something. Its hard to explain”, Raymond said as he reached into his pocket. 

 

“I think I see now. This explains a lot actually. Are you perhaps able to use Haki?” 

 

“Haki? I’ve heard about that from somewhere. As far as I know I never learned how to use it. Yet you're not the first person to ask me if I can use it” 

 

“Oh, but I think you can indeed use it. Some people use it without realizing it even. You said my attack slowed down...and you noticed my presence before Jabra did back at that restaurant. If anything, you may have advanced in it...and you didn’t even know you had it. Maybe this fight won't be as straightforward as I thought it would be. 

 

“Haki? I’ve been using Haki? The thing my so-called mother used that day”, Raymond asked himself. 

 

“Venom Pistol”, hatched said. He charged at Raymond, with the intention of stabbing him like he did to Jabra. 

 

“Meteorlight!” An explosion of lights was set off by bang snaps thrown by Raymond. 

 

“What!? Cant see! What kind of trickery is this!?” 

 

Raymond quickly hopped backwards. “Try this one on for size!” Raymond swung the silver colored bat he had at Hatchet. It hit him right on his side actually managing to knock him back. 

 

“That actually hurt”, Hatchet said as he rubbed his side. You really are going to be a pest, aren’t you? Fine. Shave!” Hatchet vanished. 

 

“Oh no....I haven't thought of a counter to this yet.” Where did he go? Raymond tried to concentrate...but he had no luck locking on to the roaming fishman. He still didn’t know how to use the supposed Haki. It only came to him at the strangest times. He prepared the bat again. 

 

“What's the matter, you can't see me now? Am I moving too fast for you”, Hatchet asked mockingly. 

 

Raymond clutched the bat ready to attack...but it was all for naught. A punch was thrown right into his face, sending him flying into a tree a few feet away from him. A pain shot up all through his body just from that one punch. “Ack! Dammit!” 

 

Hatchet ceased his shave technique. “Did that hurt? I didn’t use THAT much of my strength. Do you see the power of the advanced cipher pole agents now? A basic human like you wouldn’t even stand a chance against a regular trained agent. I’m on a whole other level!” 

 

“I don't actually care what “level” you’re on. I told you, as long as you have a beating heart, I can beat you. I know you are stronger than Jabra...but I'm smarter than him. I can be very dangerous when I want to be.” This time, Raymond grabbed a white cap from his pocket, and stuck it at the end of the roman candle. 

 

“Another firework show? Didn’t you learn your lesson the first time, you peasant?” 

 

“Peasant.....hehe. I never once used that word on one of my people. And actually, I did learn my lesson. Learning and thinking are what makes me so dangerous you know, mr....” 

 

“Hatchet. The name’s Hatchet”, he replied with nonchalantly. 

 

“Hatchet....your words just so happen to remind me of something. I have a saying, that I made up long ago. A peasant is like a gust. It can be harmless when it wants to be...but in the blink of an eye, if can blow you away. Maybe not the best saying, but it motivated someone once.” 

 

“And is that supposed to motivate you?” 

 

Raymond smiled. “Never mind that. Just come at me.” Hatchet vanished again, with the intent of finishing it in the next strike. “If there were ever a time....no would be it”, Raymond thought to himself. His wish had come true, and time seemed to slow down again. He managed to see Hatchet speeding toward him. “Perfect!” He jumped out of the way and fired the candle at the spot he once stood at. This time however, instead of fire, or water, an icy patch took the spot. “PLUTO SHOT!” 

 

“Huh?”, Hatchet stopped in his tracks, right on top of the ice. “You missed...and badly. You almost shot your own leg.” 

 

“I wasn’t aiming at you directly. You did exactly what I needed you to do”, Raymond said with a smile. 

 

The ice below Hatchet’s shoes quickly traveled up his legs, only seeming to stop at his knees. “What is this supposed to be?” Instead of getting a vocal answer...he got a physical one. He began to shiver, almost uncontrollably. “H-hey. What is this? What did you do!?” 

 

“Don’t play dumb, Hatchet. You may be stronger than a fish, but you're still a fish. With that fact in mind, I know exactly how to slow you down”, Raymond said. He charged forward with the bat, and smacked Hatchet with it. This time however, there was an explosion along with it, sending Hatchet flying. “Fishmen can't regulate their boy temperatures that well, thus I figured your reflexes would slow in the sudden drop in temperature. Now I can deal with you on a more leveled field of speed.” 

 

“Very clever...and exploding bat? Well that’s something you don’t see...ack...every day”, Hatchet said as he stood up. The explosion combined with the force of the bat injured him, but he was far from heavily injured. He was still shivering, indicating he was still cold. 

 

“My special star powder. Really packs a punch huh?” 

 

“Not bad, but you seem to have forgot that I don’t actually have to move, to get you. “SEA HIVE!” A mass of water formed around Hatchet, seeming to make a wall of sorts. “Your explosion earlier, only helped create more moisture, and as long as there’s moisture, I have another weapon!” 

 

“Hm, a bad, but necessary miscalculation on my end. I still need that for my plan to work.” The air around was actually beginning to turn colder. The power of the Pluto shot appeared to be expansive. 

 

“BEE ARMY”, Hatchet yelled. Suddenly, small little water droplets formed in front of the shield, and shot forward. 

 

“Oh no!” Raymond crossed his arms and braced for impact. Lik a thousand tiny bees swarming an attacker, the water droplets crashed against Raymond, and stung his body. 

 

“Feel the power of water manipulation!” Hatchet continued to fire the small water bullets at Raymond. 

 

At first each bullet only crashed against his skin and hurt, but the intensity was starting to rise, even drawing blood from his arms. “Just...have to...last until the water runs out”, he thought to himself. The force of the water began to force him backwards. “Just....have...to....”, but the force finally knocked him over. 

 

“Hmph! I can tell you’re still breathing...but not for long!” 

 

He was about to gather more water for another attack, but Raymond quickly sat up, and shot another fiery bullet at hatchet. Hatchet saw it coming easily, but he still had trouble moving duh to his body temperature still falling. The fiery bullet hit him, and while it did hurt quite a bit, it still didn’t have quite the effect it should have. The frosty edge must have reduced its power. “Thawing me out? And here I though...huff...you were supposed to be...huff”, Hatchet had trouble catching his breath. “D-damn it!” 

 

 

“And now, the power of rapidly rising temperature. Your body will have trouble coping with it, due to your internal water rapidly losing oxygen. All part of that inability to naturally adjust your own body temperature. “On the off chance you pass out, you’ll be wide open. Even if you don’t, your performance has more than likely fell even more now. 

 

“Smarter than I gave him credit for! I wont lose to someone like him”, Hatchet thought to himself. 

 

“Now this time I'll knock you out of the park!” Raymod ran forward again with the silver star bat prepped for attack! 

 

“Iron body!” Hatchet’s body solidified! He managed to reduce the impact of the bat, but his iron body was less effective duh to him rapidly losing strength. “Nice try! It won't end so easily for you. Especially with water being so close by”, he said as he stared off into the distance. He could see a pond not too far away from the battlefield. If he could make into the water, then the rapid temperature changes Raymond forced on him will be null. “FINGER PISTOL!” He stabbed Raymond right in the side with his finger. 

 

“Ahhg!” Raymond clenched his teeth, and stepped back, holding his side. 

 

“Heh! Now’s my chance!” He dashed away while still out of breath. His speed wasn’t quite as crippled as it was a moment ago. His body was already starting to readjust itself, but only very slowly. 

 

“Hey! Get back here, we’re not finished yet!” Raymond gave chase to Hatchet. He had to stop him here, if he wanted to leave the woods safely. Not to mention stop him from going after Jabra. 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“B-blue Vial. Blue vial”, Jabra kept repeating as he struggled to look on the shelves. His vison was so blurred he could barely see anything. His strength was also nearly at its end, and he couldn’t stand. He was almost sure he was out of time...until he saw a dark blue shine closer towards the top. “Gah, Raymond, it was the top shelf not the bottom, dammit! Sorry about this, but I can't stand up anymore”, he said as he used what was left of his strength to crush a leg of the shelf. Whatever was left on the shelf, was now on the ground around him, but luckily the blue vial was capped and unscathed. There even seemed to be several others. He quickly popped the top off of one of the and guzzled down one of them. At first he didn’t feel any different, and he was starting to think that it was not working. That or he was too late, but like a sudden wave of cold water on a hot day, that horrible feeling was washed away. “Ugh! Sweet relief! How the hell did he make this stuff anyway? Wait! No time for that! I gotta save Raymond!” He grabbed another vial, and sprinted back towards the battlefield. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Danmt it! I wont catch up to him in time. He wont fall for the same tricks again”, Raymond thought to himself. He could now see the pond ahead of ...but, no sign of Hatchet. “Where’d he go? Did he run somewhere else? Maybe he’s close by? Gah, where’s that Haki thing when I need it!?” 

 

“Looking for me, Raymond”, a voice called out. Of course, it was Hatchet’s, and it came from the pond. He rose out of the pond, seemingly covered in a thick veil of water. I fixed the little temperature trap you set for me. AND now this shield will protect me from anything you can throw at me now. Your fire attacks will fizzle out, your ice attacks won't be able to freeze my stronger water forces, and your bat will only bring you closer to death. How do you plan to think your way out of this one”, Hatchet asked. His smile was a that of someone whom was both intrigued and sadistic. Perhaps he really did wonder just how far Raymond could get in this fight. 

 

Unfortunately, Raymond didn’t really know what to do at this point. Hatchet had a way to adapt to all his current weapons....but then Raymond remembered that he had one more weapon. The only problem was finding a way to get a sure strike! “Well, I haven’t given up, that’s for sure.” 

 

“Well I now see how you could be somewhat of a threat if not taken care of, so I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now. Then rest assured, I’ll send Jabra your way too.” 

 

“Put your money where your mouth is”, Raymond said. He pulled out a bottle rocket, and pulled the string, prompting the rocket to fly down at his enemy....but just like Hatchet predicted, it simply collided with the water and became a dud. “Here’s another one”, he yelled as he fired another pluto shot. This Time Hatchet was able to predict the shot, and launched a mass of water at it, to cancel it out The frozen water simply fell to the ground. “Right”, one more should...”, he loaded a red cap onto the candle and fired, but this one was aimed at the ground in front of Hatchet. 

 

The impact of the blast was strong enough to create a dust cloud around the two, even thick enough to where Hatchet couldn’t quite notice Raymond approaching quickly. “You missed.” 

 

“I know, but only on purpose”, Raymond yelled, as he jumped into the pond. It was actually a bit deeper than he thought it would be, and the water was surprisingly clear. It was no wonder the wildlife animals like to drink from it. He dove down deep into the water. It was like some sort of miniature lake. 

 

“You jumped....into the water? Into the water!? I take back every compliment I gave you. That was without a doubt the dumbest idea. Thinking you can escape a fishman by swimming?” Hatchet followed suit. With his bag and jacket of goodies left on land, he was gaining speed. Raymond swam pretty fast from what Hatchet could tell, but nowhere near as fast as a fishman could. “VENOM PISTOL!” Shing! The tail pierced Raymond right through his shoulder. Not only was the pain intense, but it almost made him cough up the air he had in his body. He had completely stopped moving, and now he could even see blood from the puncture wound floating around him. Too bad that dog abandoned you, cause now you’ll die from my horrible poison!” Raymond’s eyes were wide from the pain, and he almost felt like he had frozen up. His wound continued to bleed, as he slowly began to sink towards the bottom. As far as Hatchet was concerned, Raymond was as good as dead now. The only thing left for him to do now, was get out of the water and go find Jabra. “Hmph! Brat gave me a small little run for my money, but at the end of the day he was just a human. Now then, which way could he have...”, that was all he said, before he heard something splash behind him. An arm wrapped around his neck. “What!?” 

 

“Just thought I'd give you this!” Raymond jammed a stick he found in the water, into Hatchet's gills.” 

 

“Gah”, Hatchet yelled in pain as he fell backwards into the water. Raymond had let go just in time to stumble forward. His legs felt like jelly, and he was getting dizzy, but he had to hurry and crawl over to his bag. 

 

Hatchet sat up, and removed the stick from his gills. “Well that was a mild annoyance, but he wont help you much. That venom will finish you off without me having to do anything...though I guess, I wouldn’t mind killing you with a stab to the neck. You know...an eye for an eye”, he said as he stepped forward. He was still submerged up to his knees in the pond. “Did you honestly think you could escape from me through the water? Its basically my home!” 

 

“He...hehehe. Weird huh”, Raymond asked. 

 

“Whats weird?” 

 

“You call it home....but I call it....the perfect conductor!” Raymond pulled out a sparkler from his bag, but it wasn’t a normal sparkler. He had modified it to produce a small bolt of lightning, and act as a taser. He pressed a button on the handle and dipped it into the pond in front of him. 

 

“What!? Whaaaaaaaaaa”, Hatchet yelled as the very water around him became the conductor that electrocuted him. The electricity traveled through his body rapidly, zapping everything it went through, including his heart. The zap was strong enough to do enough physical damage and end the battle. Hatchet’s eyes were blank, and Raymond was still impaired from the venom, but he could swear he saw smoke coming out of Hatchet’s ears. Without another word, Hatchet fell backwards into the pond. 

 

“I told you, as long as you had a beating heart, I could beat you. He....hehehe....heh!” Raymond’s conscience had momentarily slipped. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

R..ymond! ...aymond! Raymond can you hear me!? Here, drink this”, Jabra said, as he held a vial up to Raymond’s mouth. Jabra’s voice seemed to fade in and out. 

 

“Jabra? Oh...hey...I think I won.” 

 

“Yeah, I can see that. Your handywork I take it”, Jabra asked as he pointed towards the still unconscious Hatchet. Well truth be told, neither of them could tell if he was knocked out, or dead. Your amazing, you know that? Don’t think your stronger than me though! You just got luckily is all!” 

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I’m glad you came back though. I didn’t expect to get poisoned.” 

 

“Of course, I came back for you. I can’t leave you behind. Not after you saved my life or whatever”, Jabra said. Come on....I think its time you meet my friends. I don’t think any of us will be able to stay on this island anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MAY have tried to use too much logic in this fight. I'm not sure if fishmen actually work like this.


	15. Moira Vs Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira takes a stand against Claire in order to get answers. What she finds out may not be what she hoped to hear.

“Does it strike fear into you? The unknown”, Claire asked. 

 

“Not so much fear as it is anger. It gets on my nerves...and right now, so are you. You come to our bar, and attack our friend, and you act so nonchalant about it! And here I thought you were cool”, Moira replied. 

 

“The less you knew the better. Although now it seems like that won't be an issue anymore. I didn’t really pay you that much mind during my spying, but I did pick up on your devil fruit ability. The ability to create shockwaves and gusts with your voice. A very nice one indeed. It would be very hard to counter something like that.” There was a sureness of sort in her voice. It almost seemed to imply that she already knew the counter. 

 

“And yours? There’s no way you can get pierced in the head, and come back to life without some kind of supernatural help.” 

 

“Its the Kiss-Kiss fruit. A very special paramecia type that allows me to do quite the marvelous thing. Anything I leave my lipstick on allows me a retry, if you will.” 

 

“A retry”, Moira asked, sounding confused. 

 

“That's all I’ll say. Besides, you're doing this to find out about him, right”, Claire asked as she pointed at the still downed Blueno. 

 

“You’re right! Now COME AT ME”, she shouted, prompting another burst of wind. 

 

Claire sidestepped it however, and grabbed one of the tables. “No need to raise your voice. I’m only having fun.” Claire tossed the table across the, narrowly missing Moira, as she the latter ducked. Moira took a deep breath. “I’ll just dodge it again!” 

 

“Goose Call”, Moira shouted. This time A bigger gust came out, and knocked Claire over. I can make the attacks bigger....dont know if you knew that. That counts as landing a hit, by the way.” 

 

“Hmph. So it does. I was just testing the waters, but I'll give you that I suppose. What's your first question”, Claire asked. She didn’t seem hurt that much. 

 

“Who IS Blueno? Tell me about him”, Moira said. 

 

“Very well. Seems like a good place to start. Blueno is a highly trained member of an organization of agents, known as Cipher Pol.” 

 

“Hold your tongue! Your giving away important information”, Blueno shouted from, across the room. 

 

“Anyway, as I was saying...”, Claire continued, purposely ignoring Blueno.” Blueno, as well as I are part of Cipher Pol. I’m a lot higher up on that pole, but you get the idea. The more important thing is that we’re not just agents.... we’re also....” 

 

“Also, what? Why’d you shut up”, Moira asked. 

 

“You want to know more? You’re going to have to earn that info”, Claire replied as she quickly zoomed up to Moira. She grasped her by the neck tightly, and tossed her out of the giant hole Moira made. 

 

“Moira! You heartless witch”, Gilligan said to Claire. 

 

“Meh. I’ve been called worse things. Now sit tight! I’ll be coming back for you Blueno!” Claire quickly hopped outside onto the sandy beach behind the bar. Only to see Moira trying to recover from the throw. 

 

“She’s so strong! What kind of training do these cipher pol people go through”, she asked herself. No matter! I gotta win this!” 

 

“Now then. Let me show you something special.” Claire kissed her hand, and left a yellow kiss mark on it. Despite having two different lipstick colors, the color on her palm was completely solid. “SPORE GUN!” She blew the imprinted lipstick out the palm of her hand, and it went flying towards Moira. 

 

“Woah!” Moira prepared to dodge....but she noticed that the kiss flew off course. In went to the left of her and landed on the sand instead. “What? She missed?” 

 

“Not quite.” Claire blew more several kisses at the sand around the two, even blowing some behind herself as well. 

 

From what Moira could tell, there were seven blown. “I don’t get it. What is this?” 

 

“SPROUT”, Claire called out. The lipstick imprints on the ground began to rise into the air. At first it looked as if they weren’t going to do anything, but then they suddenly began to take form. Thy stretched and warped into the appearance of Claire herself. It was almost as if they were clones of her. There were only six of the to sprout however. One of the kiss marks faded away once it hit the sand. 

 

“She multiplied!” How is that even possible!?” 

 

“Just one of the powers of my Kiss-Kiss fruit. Anything with my lipstick on it can sprout a clone of me out of it. Each clone is connected to my conscience as well”, she said as she held her hand with the kiss imprint on it. Each clone simultaneously did the same. 

 

“Wait....so....wait! The glasses! You left your lipstick on those glasses inside the bar That’s how you kept coming back! You never truly died! Only your clones have!” 

 

“Wonderful, you figured it out”, all the Claire clones said, as they all clapped. The yellow lipstick allows me to make clones of myself, while the red lipstick allows me to pierce objects like a bullet. And of course, it allows my clones to do the same thing.” Each clone kissed their hands, and blew a red kiss at Moira. “AMORE STROM!” 

 

“Oh crap!” Moira tried to dodge the kisses as they flew, but she couldn’t get out the way of any of them. The speed defying kisses were just too fast to completely avoid. Some of them skimmed her arms and legs, but a few of them even pierced right through her side. “Ahhh! Damn!” 

 

“Give it up, little girl. You're in over your head. You’ll be swiss cheese with this next attack.” Each clone surrounded her and each kissed their hand again in preparation for another attack. 

 

“Not again your not! Just because there are more of you, doesn’t mean I can't fight you all at once”, Moira called out as she did a handstand. 

 

“What kind of dance move is that", each of the Claire’s asked. 

 

“Its more of a song! 360 OWL!” Moira shouted as she spun around on her hands. The gust of wind spun with her. The gust went through each clone, poofing them away. All but one that is. The force of the shockwave hit the real Claire and forced her onto the hard cement sidewalk by the sand. 

 

“That hurt! She’s pretty unpredictable it seems. Going to have to change my tactics!” 

 

“Thats another hit! I get the feeling I’m not going to like this next answer. What did Blueno do before he came to this island. What are you and he, in this Cipher Pole?” 

 

Claire smiled and stood up. “I hope your ready for this one....” 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“You still wont tell me what this is all about? This is why Moira is out there fighting that woman”, Gilligan said. He was attempting to stop Blueno from bleeding. 

 

“Its for your own good. If anyone finds out about it....they have to be killed. I would look the other way for you two....but that woman wont. If Moira gets anything out of her, she’ll be killed! I have to go and SAVE her!” Blueno attempted to stand, but he was in a lot of pain. “How can she hit so hard, with a kiss!?” 

 

“You heard her! She wants us to stay right here. She doesn’t look like much, but she can handle more than you realize. More than...I realize”, he said. “Maybe...I worry about her more than I should, even. It's been so long since I've seen her fight someone. Anyway, I cant fight like I used to, and your to injured to fight...we’d just get in the way. 

 

Blueno reluctantly, held still. All he could do was hope Moira had a plan to beat the silencer. Perhaps he couldn’t beat her....but Moira had a unique fighting style, that aided her without having to get too close. Maybe he could trust in her to triumph. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“My god.....so that’s what he didn’t want us to know”, Moira said as she held her chest. She felt her heart skip a beat. “An assassin has been working with us? What a horrible life it's been for him and all who were involved. 

 

“Rethinking things are you”, Claire asked. 

 

“Not really. He hasn’t caused any trouble since he’s been here. Whether it's because he’s undercover, or because he really has left all that behind...I’m not sure. But all I know is that if anyone’s going to kill him, its going to be me. For lying to us, that is”, she replied with a straight face. I need the true answer out of him and I wont allow you to kill him.” 

 

“’Allow’, she says. As if I need your permission. You definitely know too much now, so I'm going to have to end you.” She kissed her hand again, and left another yellow kiss mark, and blew three kisses on the ground direcly in front of herself. 

 

“Are you going to make more copies of yourself? I’ll just destroy them all again.” 

 

Claire gave a small smirk. “Oh dearie, you didn’t destroy them all the first time. “SROUT!” 

 

Moira saw the three kisses sprout into clones again...but something new was happening. The sand beneath her moved, as if something was around her. As it turns out, there was something BENEATH her. The sand shot up behind her, and within that screen of sand, was yet another Claire clone. From behind, the Claire clone grabbed Moira tightly by the neck! The grip had enough force to send pain even throughher chest. “What!? Where did SHE come from?” 

 

“Surprised? There was one kiss that didn’t sprout when it landed. Believe it or not, I can control WHEN the clones sprout as well. “Now if you don’t mind, I'd like to get this over with.” The three Claire clones sprang over and grabbed onto Moira. 

 

“N...nah.....gah.” Moira tried to yell and attack her captures, but the grasp on her neck muffled her voice. The shockwaves would not come out! 

 

“Now....POTSHOT”, Claire said as she blew a red kiss at Moira. It traveled so fast, Moira could barely see it. 

 

“IRON BODY!” Moira thought to herself. In an instant, her body hardened. Claire’s kiss impacted Moira right in her chest, causing a spurt of blood to shoot out. It took it a second to register, but the pain of the attack hurt all over! Even though it only impacted her chest, it somehow affected her stomach, her head and even her limbs! 

 

“Oh, an iron body technique! Seems Blueno taught you something after all huh? Thanks to it, you managed to stave off death this once, but it won't help you again.” Claire kissed her hand, prepared to fire another attack. 

 

“It wont be that easy, Lady.... I refuse to die without the answers I'm after. SEAGULL SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT”, Moira managed to cry out. A wave of wind erupted from her mouth! The force of the wind was so stong, that it affected more than just the beach area. All the remaining windows and glasses in the bar shattered! Even all the whisky and alcohol on the shelves broke, at the force of Moira’s voice. The gust also blew through and knocked them both against the wall. 

 

“Ugh! One of her attacks”, Blueno asked. 

 

“Yeah. Last time she did that, she broke every....aw, Moira not the booze again”, Gilligan said as he eyed all the leaking drinks behind him. Wait....Moira! 

 

“No more waiting around, I’m going out there!” Blueno was finally able to stand now. 

 

“Wait! Blueno, wait!” 

 

 

“Ahhhg! You have the most ANNOYING voice”, Claire called out as she fell back to the ground. All the clones around Moira fizzled away, and the real Claire was blasted into the air. “My ears! I cant even hear myself talk!” 

 

“Hehe. You might have been a little tipsy from all those drinks earlier. Even though used Iron body, I think you still aimed a little too far to the left....oh wait, she probably can't hear me”, Moira said. She held on to her chest. The bleeding was still going, but she wasn't dead yet. Either way...Take a hike! “HUMMINGBIRD KISS!” 

 

A powerful wind blew directly in front of her, blasting both sand, and shells all over! Just when Claire finally regained her focus, all she could see was a blurry Moira, behind a wave of sand. At that moment, Claire was blasted off of the ground. “Ack! Not bad....but this isn’t over. I’m not done with your OR Blueno”, Claire said to herself, as she fell into the sea behind her. Being unable to swim, she was unable to do anything but sink into the water. 

 

“And THAT’S what happens when you make me raise my voice! Ugh!” Her head was pounding, and her chest pain only became worst after the shout. Not to mention her throat was now aggravated. 

 

“Moira! My baby, are you ok! Did she hurt you”, Gilligan said as he ran out onto the sand. 

 

“Of course, she hurt her, Gilligan! Moira where is she? BE careful, she could still...” 

 

“I blew her into the water”, Moira said. Her voice was nearly gone. “I don’t know if she has any clones left though. If there’s even a single set of lipstick marks left from her, she could easily come back. She told me some interesting stuff about you Blueno....lots and stuff.” 

 

Blueno gulped. “This isn’t good. We’re beyond compromised now...”. Blueno allowed Moira to hop onto his back. “Well I suppose there’s only one thing left to do now....” Even if she may be gone, the others may still be in danger.


	16. Borya Vs Montague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boxing champ Borya vs the assasin Montague!

“I should warn you. I’m am an assassin of high caliber”, Montague said as he stretched his arms. 

 

“And I’m a champion martial artist. I know several forms of fighting; my main method being boxing. You know, as long as we’re giving fair warnings”, Borya replied, as he cracked his knuckles. “If you don’t mind explaining, what did she do to make you go after her?” 

 

“To put it simple, she is also an assassin. She’s had quite the secret life before she became a waitress. Though she and her friends, failed to assassinate a group of pirates, which led up to one big mess for the government. They were supposed to be arrested, but they fled from custody. 

 

“A bit extreme, just for not killing someone don’t you think?” 

 

“Failing to kill them wasn’t the problem. It was their attempt to flee that brought this heavy hammer down. They did this to themselves, basically. Knowing all this, do you still wish to defend her?” 

 

“Yes. Whatever she did before being employed by me is of no concern. HOWEVER, she is still employed by me, and no one hurts my employees.” 

 

“Reasoning won't work with you huh? Very well. Your funeral....and I mean that literally. I’m well versed in combat myself; you know. 

 

“Then whenever you’re ready”, Borya said as he held his fists up. The battle began with Montague, using his shave technique. He attempted to stab Borya right in his forehead, but his hand was caught. “Cripes, I’ve gotten rusty! JAB! Borya punched him in the face, but it didn’t seem to do much. 

 

“Hm? Do NOT insult me. If you’re going to fight, then fight. I don’t need to be tested” 

 

“Alright then...here’s a better one for you”, Borya said as he threw another punch. 

 

“Too slow”, Montague moved out of the way and threw his own punch. The fist impacted right into Borya’s face. “How's that?” 

 

“I thought you said you wanted to fight, not play around, Borya replied. “That almost tickled. Too slow you say? Fine, I'll speed up.” Just like that, Borya threw another punch, and this one moved faster than the first one. The impact was even enough to make Montague stumble. Well that’s much better! Now... get ready to die”, Montagues said as he smiled. He reached down and grabbed a handful of sand and used it to erect a wall. “Behold the power of the Wall-Wall fruit! SANDSTONE SHATTER!” He punched the very wall he created, and shattered it into large sand shard. Each shard flew at Borya! 

 

“What in the world!?” Borya dodged the first three shards, but the 4th and 5th one stabbed him him his arm and chest. After that he was able to dodge the rest of them. “I can only assume with the name of the fruit, it lets you make walls? That’s an interesting one.” 

 

“Very good for mutilating my opponents. Lets see if you’re lucky enough to dodge the next round. Montague made another wall of sand...but before he could shatter this one, a fuzzy fist made a hole through it. The hand grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him out, before slinging him across the sand. Montague quickly recovered however, only to see a Borya’s appearance had changed. 

 

“You’re faster than I thought you would be...but that’s to be expected of an assassin, I guess. While I'm transformed, my speed more than doubles. Not only my speed, but so does my power. Meet MY devil fruit. The Hop-Hop fruit!” 

 

“And how is turning into a Kangaroo going to help you?” 

 

“Like this. MOJAVE kick!” In the blink of an eye, Borya zoomed forward punted, him away with a kick! 

 

Montague was sent back a few feet, but he was tough enough to stop himself. “Gah...you DID get faster, AND stronger.” Montague rubbed his stomach, which was where the kick impacted. I don’t have time for games though. I’ll have to get serious! SEDIMENT BLOCK!” Montague stomped on the ground! But this time it wasn’t just one wall that erected. It was multiple walls this time. It formed almost somewhat of a roofless building around the two. 

 

“A fighting ring? I’ll be right at home in this.” 

 

“Its just to make sure no one else can interfere. This one is made of stronger sand. Plus. I can use it to my advantage.” “PINCUSHION!” Multiple spikes shot out of the wall! The first one grazed Borya’s stomach, but he quickly caught on and hopped out of the way of other incoming spears. “It's doesn’t matter how much you run, as long as your surrounded by the wall, they’ll keep coming at you.” 

 

Borya broke an incoming sand spear, but he had no choice but to continue to hop out of the way of the constant attack. If I can just get close enough to him I can...”, Borya began to say. He was going to attempt to knock Montague out of the attack. Before his own punch could land however, another incoming spear shot up in front of him, and grazed his cheek this time, causing him to jump backwards. 

 

“No matter where you go, I’ll be able to get you! Especially in this sand ring. It benefits me way more than just keeping out the unwanted!” 

 

“Damn, your right. I thought this would make things more familiar for me, but it helped you a lot more....hm...I know what will help”, Borya said as he reached into his pouch. 

 

“What? Some sort of weapon”, Montague asked. 

 

“Nope. Its time for a coffee break. It always helps me think in the most important times.” He pulled out a mug, and pot of coffee. “Hm, Arabian bean. One of the best kinds” He sipped at the mug. “Care to have some?” 

 

“Do you think this is a game? You have the nerve to sip coffee in the middle of a fight”, Montague asked. He was frankly quite annoyed at this, but couldn’t quite tell from looking at him. “You really don’t enjoy living, do you?” Montague stomped his foot and made a sand spear pierce the mug in Borya’s hand. The black coffee leaked out onto the sand. 

 

“Well that was a waste of good coffee. Are you angry now?” 

 

“Does this answer your question? Another wall raised in front of Borya, and it already had spikes sticking out of it. “FLY SWATTER!” The hazardous wall fell directly forward. 

 

“Yikes! He’s trying to crush me like a fly!” Borya reached out and placed his hands on the wall. Luckily his Armament Haki was able to prevent him from being skewered by the attack. “Nice try! It almost caught me by...” his sentence was interrupted by two sudden blades of air cutting through the wall, and cutting him right in his chest. “Gah!” 

 

“TEMPEST KICK! TRAP DOOR SPIDER!” Blood shot out of Borya’s chest, as he fell backwards onto the sand. “The wall was meant to crush you, but I knew it wouldn’t, so I used it as a distraction instead. All part of fast thinking. Now get up!” 

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice”, Borya said as he slowly got up. “You're not the only one...”, Borya said. Before he finished, his fist collided with Montague’s face. “who can move fast!” THAR PUNCH! “A sudden zap of electricity erupted and blew Montague through the sandy wall. “How can you still move so fast after taking a direct attack!?” 

 

“I already told you, I'm tougher than you think.” Borya began to make his way out of the sandy ring. 

 

Without raising up, Montague clasped his hands together, and with an instant, the walls closed in, trapping him like a toy between two angered hands. “You know...for the first time in quite some time...I believe I found an opponent that I cant beat with physical strength alone. This means nothing however. There are all kinds of ways to kill someone. Mutilation, drowning, burning....CRUSHING!” The strong sand walls tightened, around Borya...but crushing didn’t seem to be the plan Montague had. “The sand isn’t strong enough to squish you to death, but it can still hold you still.” 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“We have to go back. He wont stand a chance against that man”, Kalifa said. She was sitting at a table at the café.” 

 

“I already told you, you don’t have to worry about him. He’s fought dangerous enemies before. Sure sometimes, his lax nature can get in the way, but he’s no pushover. I’m more worried about that wound. Hold still so I can wrap this around it”, Heaton replied. He was attempting to stop her leg from bleeding. You sure do cause a lot of trouble huh? The place has gotten a lot more exciting since you got here.” 

 

“My friends and I tend to bring more excitement than we wished. Its all part of a past we cant seem to escape. In fact, it seems like the harder we try to escape from it, the harder it becomes to do so....is this how its always going to ne”, she asked herself. 

 

“I don’t quite know what you mean Kalifa, but...If something is troubling you, we’re here for you. Borya and I. Not to mention the other friends you were talking about....tell us whats going on.” 

 

“Very well Heaton...but don’t be surprised if you don’t like what you hear”, Kalifa said as she smiled. 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------- 

“Dont worry, it will be quick. Just a fast puncture into your brain and it will all be over.” Montague held his hand up, preparing to pierce Borya right in the forehead. 

 

“Ack! Eh...I cant break out of it! How can a wall be THIS strong?!” 

 

“You should have walked away like I told you to...now you're going to have to pay the price. If I may say, you had a very good business going. Best omelet and coffee I ever had.” 

 

“Oh...so you were a customer at some point then? I take it you were spying on her then?” 

 

“Indeed. I was also there the day she quit. Come to think of it, I guess I was the reason she quit. Anyway, even if she manages to get away, her and the other ex-cipher pol members will simply be pursued again. They have a permanent mark on them now. Even if you managed to beat me, she still wouldn’t have been safe. Not only that, but you too would also have a mark on your head. Its as I said. You were doomed the moment this battle started. 

 

I used to have a knack for getting in dangerous situations. I was pretty hasty back then, but I guess it never really left. Hehe.” Borya smiled, though it was hard for Montague to see it under the muzzle. 

 

“Even in your death you still decide to smile? I applaud you...but now its all over!” Montague pulled his arm back, and prepared to force his finger through Borya’s forehead! “FINGER PISTOL!” SHING....the finger was supposed to pierce...but...something happened. It didn't pierce at all. In fact...it bent! Montague gritted teeth, as a sudden pain plagued him. 

 

“Whoops. Did I forget to mention that I can use Armament Haki? That was probably important.” There was a big black spot on his forehead, where he focused his haki. 

 

“Grrrr! What a pain in the ass!” Montague bent his finger back into place. 

 

Borya used this opportunity to break free of the sandy prison. “It weakens when you don’t concentrate from the looks of it. I won't give you the chance to use it again. TAKLAMAKAN FLURRY!” Borya sprang forward and released a flurry of punches and kicks at Montague. Each hot connected, and pushed Montague backwards. Montague tried to block the attacks, but Borya moved too fast. “Now have a good day!” One final punch, right into Montague’s chest. 

 

He froze for a second, before falling over. “Heheh. Well, I guess that was the outcome huh? You gonna kill ME now?” 

 

“Nope. That would make me no better than you. Besides, you already lost.” 

 

“Big mistake. You may have won this round, but I wont stop pursuing her...AND you! As I said before, you're going to be one of our targets now...along with anyone else who helps them. 

 

“If it’s a rematch you're after, then that fine. I’ll be more than happy to knock you down again.” 

 

“Heh...hehehe!” Montague fell silent. He fell unconscious from the last strike. 

 

“Ugh...I hope those two made it back ok”, Borya said as he sat down on the sand.


	17. Gurin Vs Rafflesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurin is the OC of a frined of mine. She has the Ry-Ryu no mi, which is a zoan fruit that allows her to turn into a dragoness.   
> Here we have literal battle of the minds.

“Rafflesia? That doesn’t seem like a very fitting name. It’s a stinky flower that attracts bugs”, Gurin said. 

 

“Well, I can assure you I don’t smell. My name was chosen because of my affinity to my clothing coloring. Everything I wear is red. That's beside the point. It's not too late to walk away now. After I kill Kumadori, I'll leave this island and never see you again...but once this battle starts, I won't allow you to leave.” 

 

Even though she was wearing a mask, Gurin could tell she had some sort of insidious look on her face, just from the sound of her voice. “I already told you, I will not leave. We don’t have to fight! Can't you just leave him alone”, Gurin pleaded. “Are they forcing you to do this?” 

 

“Of course not. We’re some of the strongest members of the government branch. No one is ‘forcing’ us to do anything. Our special brand of justice involves punishing those who deserve it. Besides...it's just too much fun.” 

 

“This is fun, to you?! I guess there’s no point in trying to talk you out of this then?” 

 

“None at all...but nice try.” 

 

“She’s a madwoman...which to be fair, may have been Kumadori at some point too, but not anymore. Everyone deserves a second chance. I just have to stop her somehow”, Gurin thought to herself. 

 

“Well, if you wont make the first move...”, Rafflesia said, before appearing right in front of Gurin. “Then I will!” She quickly reached her hand forward, and placed it on Gurin. 

 

Gurin gasped, and hoped backwards. “Oh no, she touched me!” She braced herself for what she thought was going to be a numb feeling....but she still felt everything. 

 

“Oh dear, did I psyche you out”, she asked. She had a glove on her hand. “Watching you panic is quite the appetizer.” 

 

“Hey! Your toying with me! Just like you did with Kumadori. Well I won't fall for it again! Now I can sync with your speed!” 

 

“Won't fall for it again? For your sake, you’d better hope not. Next time I won't be wearing a glove”, she said as she removed the white glove from her hand. “Prepare for a bloody dance!” She took out two daggers from her pocket and tossed them. 

 

Gurin quickly transformed into her dragoness hybrid form and took to the skyish area of the mind. “I’ll have to go all out from the start if I want to beat you!” 

 

“Do you honestly think I can't follow you?” Rafflesia used her moonwalk technique to take to the sky as well. “I’ll knock you out of the sky!” 

 

“Just try it!” Gurin opened her mouth and released a red flame this time. 

 

Rafflesia was caught off guard at the width of the flame. She narrowly managed to avoid it. The sleeve of her Yukata caught fire, but she easily put it out by patting it. “Is that all you have?” 

 

“If I can hit her fast enough, she won't be able to touch me. I just have to hit her with powerful strikes”, Gurin though to herself. “Come see for yourself!” Rafflesia hopped towards Gurin with arms held out ready to strike. “Just a little bit further....a little bit further...now!” Gurin swing her spiked tail at her pursuer! The attack drew blood from Raflessia....but unfortunately, the place It drew from, was Rafflesia’s hand. “Oh no!” 

 

“Oh yes. That was one touch, dear.” Gurin’s tail drooped down, past her feet, as if it had suddenly died. She couldn’t feel her tail anymore, but that was the only feeling she had lost. “Hm...well isn’t that weird? Something was off when I touched you. Its as if there was some form of resistance. 

 

Gurin flew backwards to get some distance, with her tail still unable to move, she had lost one of her methods of attack, though she still had many more. “I’ll have to try something else! Oh!” She remembered she had a fruit that she was going to save as a snack for later, but it may be just what she needed to help her. 

 

“I congratulate you for landing a hit. But it will take a lot more.” She flung the running blood on her hand to the left of her. 

 

Gurin quickly took out a dragon fruit stashed away in her coat pocket. She bit into the fruit, and acquired the seeds within, before taking a deep breath. “Ptooie!” She fired seeds at Rafflesia as if they were bullets. 

 

“Seeds? I’m not afraid of a few fruit seeds madame”, Rafflesia said as she began to block the seeds with one hand. “I suppose its not like you can do anything else to hit me anyway.” She had a condescending tone. Gurin could only assume she was probably smiling under that mask! 

 

After exhausting her first round of ammunition, she took in the rest of the fruit and acquired the rest of the seeds. “Then try THIS on for size! FLAMING BULLET BARRAGE!” She ignited the seeds this time, and spit them at Rafflesia. They flew like real bullets covered in flames! Rafflesia gasped, and tried to toughen her defenses! “IRON BODY!” She held her arms out, and let the bullets impact her. They didn’t seem to hit her anywhere exposed...but the clothing she wore seemed to be a lot more flammable than she anticipated. Her clothing began to catch fire!” 

 

“It’s a beautiful Yukata, but from the looks of it, it's not flame retardant. I can use that to my advantage”, Gurin said. 

 

“Don't let that fool you!” Rafflesia quickly extinguished the rising flames on her clothing by patting it out. “ROSE LEG STORM!” Rafflesia sliced the air with her legs. Making petal shaped dices that traveled through the air. It was a flurry of danger headed right towards the airborne dragoness. 

 

She recognized this move from watching Kumadori utilize it for chopping down trees. Gettig hit by those would cut through her! Gurin quickly dodged most of the incoming slices, but some of them grazed her wings, nearly knocking her off balance. This only made her try to move even faster to avoid the more of the leg storm. “Is that all you got?” 

 

“Nope”, Rafflesia said as she appeared again in the air. “TAP!” She placed both her hands on Gurin’s wings”, and just like her tail, they began to go numb. The feeling even began to travel down to her back, as she began fell towards the dark ground, like a rock dropped from a bird. Rafflesia dropped down towards the ground too. Only she landed on her feet. “That's two things I have taken from you. Without your wings and your tail, that only leaves your hands, feet and mouth. You’re fast, but you won't want to risk touching me, and your fire I can easily avoid now that I’ve seen you use it. “If you weren’t around when I told Kumadori....one touch will numb the area. A second touch will numb that area even FASTER. If I touch you a third time, your body will go into complete SHOCK, and you’ll be wide open....if you don’t die from it, that is. 

 

“Dammit! I thought I had her for a moment. I guess its not a surprise that she is strong. If she touches me again its all over. She doesn’t realize that I do have one more attack than she’s probably anticipating. Hey Rafflesia! I’m going to start fighting seriously now! My arms and legs aren’t numb yet! All it takes is one good....”, she looked over to Kumadori whom was still grounded. He didn’t seem to be struggling as much as he was before. Perhaps the paralysis was wearing off. There was some sort of look in his eyes...was he trying to tell her something? 

 

“Wait....iron body. Of course! I don’t know for sure if I'll be able to pierce it. If I can't, she will touch me again, and....I can't let that happen. Kumadori is counting on me! Think Gurin! There’s got to be a way to beat her. 

 

“Very well! I’ll come to you then!” She drew the blade again, and charged at Gurin! “I’ll cut EVERY scale off of you and make them into a DRESS!” She thrusted the dagger out in front of her, with the intention of piercing Gurin through the heart! 

 

“Gurin! Catch the fish”, Kumadori yelled. 

 

Gurin closed her eyes at the sudden shout, and almost instinctively, Gurin held her clawed finger out! Suddenly, a loud *SHING* was heard. The sound of steel colliding with another force rang throughout the area. Gurin opened her eyes, no longer expecting the pain of being stabbed in the chest, only to see that a single nail, on her finger, had intercepted the blade Rafflesia thrusted. “Huh?” 

 

“What!? How is that possible!? Of course! You have been teaching her the forbidden moves”, Rafflesia said as she looked over to a smiling Kumadori. 

 

“GET AWAY FROM ME”, Gurin shouted as she slashed her hand upwards. She made a direct hit to Rafflesia’s face, and managed to knock her mask off! 

 

Rafflesia recoiled from the attack....but after she flinched, she returned her gaze to Gurin. Her eyes were a fierce crimson color, that matched her crimson lipstick. Her face was twisted into a scowl, that only looked more menacing now that she had three scratches across her face. “Now, its personal! ZAP BULLET!” Rafflesia thrusted her finger out, and stabbed Gurin right in her stomach! 

 

“Gurin no!” Kumadori yelled. He tried to get up, but his legs still felt wobbly. Even his hair was still drooping. 

 

Gurin gasped, as she looked down, to see the blood dripping from her abdomen. “T-that’s the third strike. Oh no! Nono!” 

 

“That’s the third strike, dear! You're finished!” She removed her fingers. “I told you this would happen if you got in my way, but you just wouldn’t listen. “And as for you..”, she began to say as she looked over towards Kumadori. “This has gone on long enough. I didn’t expect to acquire two targets, but I did. Her drive to help you was a thing to behold, but in the end it didn't help her. Just then, her Snail transponder alarmed. 

 

“Hey, Raflessia. I didn’t get to show you everything I can do yet”, Gurin said. She was lying down now due to her body starting to go numb....but something was happening to her hair. It was moving! Kumadori took note of this, but there was no wind blowing through the area. 

 

“Your still talking? How bothersome. I guess I’ll just get rid of you...what!?” She looked down and noticed that something was entangled around her legs. Something...fuzzy....no, it was hair! It was Gurin’s hair. “What the hell!?” 

 

“Kumadori taught me quite a few things. And this has to be one of my favorites.” More strands of hair wrapped around Rafflesia’s wrists. “Your fingers aren’t long enough to reach these!” 

 

“Gurin! You learned how to utilize the hair bind!” 

 

“Yes. I cant quite control everything with the life return yet, but I can at least move my hair. And That’s all I need to finish this. I gave YOU a chance to prevent this fight but YOU didn’t listen!” Gurin’s eyes flared again through her green glasses, as she opened her mouth. A flame began to grow right behind her sharp teeth. 

 

“What!? What are you doing!?" A hint of panic appeared across Rafflesia’s face.” 

 

“Come...Come in. T-this is Hatchet”, A voice said over the transponder. He was coughing and still injured, with slurred speech. “Everyone! IF you can hear me....we have a problem. The danger isn’t our targets! There are people helping them! If you see anyone around them, kill them as well! The mission for this island has...been...”, that’s all he said. From the sounds of it he might have fainted again. 

 

“My comrades! Have they too been rescued? They have been RESCUED!” Kumadori managed to raise his arms again. It would seem that the Shock-Shock fruit only lasted for so long. “But, by whom?” 

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen! This mission was supposed to go FLAWLESSLY!” Rafflessia struggled to try and break free, but there wasn’t much she could do, whilst restrained. 

 

“SURE FIRE!” Gurin released a burst of flame from her mouth, that engulfed Rafflesia! At the same time, she released her grip. 

 

The force of the flame, launched Rafflesia into the darkness. “This, will NOT go unpunished. I will make you pay for this”, Rafflesia thought to herself, as she disappeared from the area. 

 

“Gurin! You...you did it! You repelled her! I no longer feel her in my mind!” Even the darkness of the area, began to illuminate. There was a sort pink flare to it now. 

 

“Oh. Well what do you know? I did win. Your...safe...now...” Gurin reverted back into her human form, but she fell to the ground. 

 

“Oh no! The third touch! Gurin!” Kumadori crawled over to her. Even with the little strength he had returning to him, he crawled as fast as he could. “Gurin please speak to me!” He hoped she would respond, even though he felt she might not. He feared she might even have left the world. 

 

“My scales....”, she uttered. 

 

“Pardon?” 

 

“I figured it out. It was my scales. They protected me a bit from her touches. The third touch didn’t send me into shock, because of my armor”, she said as she looked up and smiled. 

 

“Oh thank heavens!” Kumadori managed to lift her into his arms. The moment he touched her, it seemd the strange area began to revert back to normal. To the outside world. They must have left his mind right then and there. 

 

“Wait! Rafflesia! We have to be careful. She might not be finished!” 

 

“That’s of no concern right now! I must get you to safety. Come, there is somewhere we must go”, Kumadori said. He finally managed to stand up, albeit a bit wobbly. 

 

“Somewhere we must go? Where is that”, she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> After each characters story, it will more than likely continue as a new adventure with them all finally meeting up again.


End file.
